New Ways to a New Start
by Raynacch SilverMoon
Summary: HD For their 6 year back Hermione has gone through HUGE changes in a small amount of time. Losing herself to her knew ways, she can't tell that someone is controling her new attituded. Rated R for mature content. Everyone Almost Completly OOC!
1. Changing Tide

**_New Ways To A New Start_**

_By: Raynacch Silvermoon_

**Changing Tide**

"Another year at Hogwarts." Said a now 16-year-old Hermione Granger as she stepped onto platform 9 ¾. "I wonder how much Harry and Ron have changed?" Since she herself had changed a great deal this summer. She had filled out into her maturity graciously, as her mother had put it. Her eyes were even more of a darker chocolate brown making them warmer and soulful. Hermione figured it was just a huge growth spurt, so she didn't pay attention to the fact that she had pretty much gone to bed one way and woken up another.

She now wore more feminine clothes has she put it. She felt oddly out of place when she wore her old clothing. Feeling torn between wanting to be the same old Hermione and wanting to be more outrageous she felt like she was being pushed in two different directions. Only she mistakenly thought it was she who was doing the pushing.

As she looked around the station she didn't see any of her friends. Not that they would have recognized her in her new outfit. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black hip huggers that had silver flames on them. She had bought them on an impulse with some of her muggle friends. 'I seem to be doing a lot of things on a whim lately.' She thought. Although something seemed to push it away as her focus was brought else where. 'Now off to find my friends.'

She made her way on to the train and found an empty compartment to wait for them in. She decided that since no one recognized her on the platform that she would change back into the old Hermione that everyone knew. But not only had her looks changed she had also. She no longer spent endless nights reading books, she went out and socialized. She still did all of the next years studying over summer. Although every time she sat down to do it she would get a minor headache. Actually ever time she did something she normally did she would get a headache.

Snapping out of her train of thought she got into her school robes and sat down waiting for her friends to come and find her. As soon as that thought passed through her mind Ron and Harry came in and sat down.

"Hello Hermione! How was your summer?" Asked Ron.

"Not to awful. How abut you? Get into a lot of trouble as usual?" She accused them playfully. Hermione felt a head ache come on her quickly but ignored it. 'I should get that checked out as soon as we get to the castle.' A male voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"If only you knew." Harry answered her prior question. At this they all started to laugh. They talked about their summers for the whole train ride up until an uninvited person happened to come upon them.

"Oh look I found a poor red head, a freak with a scar and a mudblood. I should inform the conductor that he left a pile of shit in this capartment." Hissed Draco from the car door.

"Shove it Malfoy!" Hermione hissed back with venom lacing her already dangerous tone. She was not going to take this from him any longer. I was time she started fighting her own battles.

"You Wish." Was the last thing you heard before a large crashing sound.

By now a Ron and Harry were pressed to their seats with their mouths hanging open. The only thought running through their heads were 'When did she learn to do that'. What she had done was jump up and kick Malfoy square in the stomach.

"I said SOD OFF!" She then slammed the door, took her seat and looked out the window. "Look we're almost arrived." Then turning to Ron and Harry she found them staring at her like she had suddenly grown a third head.

"What?" She demanded of them. Laughing at the shocked expressions that they still wore.

"1. When did you get a back bone? 2. Where did you learn that? 3. What are you going to do when Malfoy comes back to get you?" Harry snapped. His scar was tingling and he couldn't shake this odd feeling that had come over him since they had joined Hermione in the compartment. He brushed it offto be his memories of the train from third year.

"To answer your very rude questions 1. I believe it was always there I just never thought to use it. 2. Over summer I had this sudden urge to take martial arts and 3. He won't be coming back after that." She announced with a lot more confidence than the old Hermione would have. She was changing so much and so fast and she couldn't control it. A sudden calm came over her slowly edging those thoughts out of her mind.

AN: Hey! I read over some of the ACTUAL reviews and found that some of them mentioned stuff that I was already thinking. I'm going over the chapters and fixing them. Not changing the plot of the story but I am putting things in that I forgot when I first wrote the story. Bare with me since this was the first Fic I ever wrote.

Thanx to all my loyal Reviewers. Can't wait for the great and the trashy feed back!

Luv Raynacch Silvermoon.

P.S. That racial shit is so childish. In order for her to be related to Salazar Slytherin she had to be a pureblood, that is the only reason that I changed it. I know it changes a theme in the books but this is not the books.


	2. Hermione Ganger No More

Discalmier: I do not own Harry potter  
  
  
  
Hermione Ganger No more.  
  
When they got to Hogwarts everyone went into the Great Hall for dinner and of course the sorting ceremony. After that was all done and Dumbledore gave his usual speech the feast began.  
  
Hermione was madly chatting away with Ginny when she felt a really strong cold chill run up her spine. She looked up and right over to wear Draco Malfoy was sitting. He was shooting daggers at her with is eyes. And all Hermione did was puff up and stick her tongue out at him.  
  
Draco was a little taken back by this 'Did goody-two-shoes Mudblood just sick her tongue out at me?' Was what he thought before he was taken out of his thoughts when a huge amount of weight was dropped into his lap.  
  
"Hello Pansy" Said Draco to the fat girl on his lap.  
  
"Drakie baby why are you not looking at me??" Said Pansy in a fake hurt tone. She then shifted more closer to him. She stuck her hip right into his stomach. A loud cry of pain was heard from Draco.  
  
"Get the Fuck off of me you fat COW!!" said Draco while hang on to his stomach.  
  
"Fine" Said a very pissed Pansy who walked right out of the great hall.  
  
"Draco what happened to you??" asked a very concerned Goyle.  
  
"Still bad from on the train" He said very quietly so that only he could hear.  
  
"We'll get her for you. No Sweat." Said Goyle pointing to Crabe who was now right beside him.  
  
As soon as they looked over to see what she was up to they saw her heading out the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Perfect" Said Crabe before they headed out the door. Goyle had to help Draco since he was still in a lot of pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"See you guys later" Said Hermione before heading out the huge doors of the Great Hall.  
  
She was about half way down the hall when she heard footsteps behind her. Being the new Hermione she kept with the same pace as before.  
  
"Hey Ganger Wait up it's your pals." She knew that it wasn't Ron, Harry or anyone from her house so she just let out a huff and kept on walking still at the same pace.  
  
"MUDBLOOD TO SCARED TO FACE US?? WELL OF COURSE!!" Said Draco in a very serious tone. Hermione turned just in time to see the smirk fade off of Draco's Face.  
  
"No just don't want you to get hurt even more then you already are." Said Hermione with an evil smirk and an arched eyebrow.  
  
A very loud roar of laughs came from all three boys.  
  
"Fine we'll have to see then won't we?" 


	3. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the people in it!!

**_New Ways to A New Start_**

Chapter 3: Fight  
  
"Famous last words." Draco sneered and with that statement Crabe and Goyle moved towards Hermione. "Wait." Stated Hermione as she lifted up her hand. "If we are going do this the hard way, then a least you could let me get rid of my robe so I can actually move?"  
  
"Fine." Sighed Draco in his best mocking high- pitched voice. So Hermione pulled off her robe to reveal her muggle clothing. "Like what you see Malfoy?" Said Hermione after seeing the look on his face. He was standing there with his mouth slightly open and head tilted partially to one side. 'Why am I enjoying this?' He mentally asked himself.  
  
Hermione wasn't surprised at his reaction. She had changed her clothes before on the train while she was putting on her 'robes'. She was now wearing a blood red halter-top that ended right above her belly button, showing off her belly ring, and a pair off white washed jeans. Clothing that she had gotten a strange urge to buy over the summer. 

The only response she got from Draco was an arched eyebrow, before Crabe and Goyle circled her.

The fight was over in the blink of an eye. She gave one quick kick to Goyle' s stomach and then he ran all the way to the boy's bathroom to vomit. 'Never a good idea to fight after you pig out.' Hermione mentally scolded. Crabe was so busy watching his buddy run off, he didn't notice Hermione silently getting closer to him, until she had kicked him hard in the nuts then planted her fist into his noise.  
  
Draco stood there in wonder. 'Man is she beautiful now.' This didn't surprise him that he had thought of this. He had been thinking it since he saw her on the train last year. He always hated having to be cruel to her but it was what was expected and needed from him. He felt himself being very drawn to her, almost unnaturally.  
  
Hermione was grabbed her robes and got ready to leave, but as she turned someone grabbed onto her arm roughly. Just purely on reflex she sent her fist flying into her opponents face. Not feeling guilty at all as she saw who it was. Though to her surprise Draco caught her arm right in front of his own face. 'Good reflexes.' She thought.  
  
"To answer your question. Yes I like what I see Book nook Granger." Draco said unconsciously licking his lips. The words had fallen out of his mouth before he had the chance to stop them. But being Draco he didn't let it show. He simply stared at her with his normal cool manner. Gazing at him Hermione felt as strong over whelming urge to kiss him. So leaned into Draco and kissed him. Then pulled her mouth off his and moved it so that it was right beside his ear.

"In your Dreams Ferret Boy" She whispered into his ear and then turned on her heel and began to leave, but turned and looked at him one last time. "There's nothing wrong with being a book nook." She stated feeling another head ache come on. These along with her urge to kiss Draco were starting to get her worried. 'I'll get checked out soon.' She promised herself.

Draco just stared after her retreating figure. Something was off with her and it was bugging Draco. He had tormented her for 5 years and now it was as if they had never met before. Not to mention the fact that she seemed to be attracted to him. 'Something is not right with this.' He thought before heading to the dungeons.

Hermione didn't head to the common room after her little encounter in the hallway. She went outside to the broom shed. Since there was nothing else that evening she decided to go flying and clear her thoughts. It had an unusual calming effect on her. To any person in Hogwarts they would swear on their graves that Hermione Ganger hated flying and play Quidditch.

This was not at all true. She loved the felling she got when she was flying and the rush from playing Quidditch. She could play every position with great skill. Except, she sucked at seeker. As the broom shed came into view, just as she thought her head ache just disappeared.

AS she was getting her broom out of the shed she heard people from behind her. She turned around and saw the girls from the Slytherin Quidditch team, all carrying their equipment. 'Great.' She thought to herself. 'Exactly what I don't need.'

"Polishing Potter's new broom for him?" Mocked Natasha, a chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Actually this is my new broom for your information." Said Hermione with a very cold tone lacing her voice. Surprising herself by defending herself first and not Harry as she would normally do. And yet she didn't feel the least bite odd about it, actually she felt a pleasant rush go through her.

"So you use it to fly to the library and return books of course!" Cracked Millicent. Beater for the Slytherin team.

"No I use it to play Quidditch." 'And to return late books to the library.' She added silently, a dull throbbing coming to her temple. "And to Free Fall." She added smugly and the throbbing stopped. At the sound of the words free fall all of the girls mouths fell open.

"You can free fall?" Asked a very shocked Amy. Keeper top keeper for Slytherin. Hermione watched as all of the girls waited to hear her answer.

"As a matter of fact I can." Said Hermione in her best smug-I-can-do-something-you-can't tone. She surprised even herself with the arrogance that entered her tone. 'What happened to me?' She thought. But pushed it aside as someone spoke to her.

"I don't believe you. I only know one person that can do it and not get killed." Snapped Natasha. Although traces of doubt were apparent in her voice.

"Well you just met one more. Just for curiosity sake who is the other one?" Asked Hermione, even though she was pretty sure that she already knew the answer to her question.

"Draco Malfoy" Said Millicent. 'Of course it would be him.' Hermione thought confirming her earlier prediction. 'Why don't I feel the same resent that I normally do when I think of him, why do I feel drawn?' She would have continued had a voice not interrupted her train of thought.

"Hogs wash I say." Natasha commented.

"Well if you don't think I can do it then let me show you how it's done." With that statement said, Hermione climbed onto her broom and flew off to the cliffy side of Hogwarts. The other girls following not to far behind her.

Hermione landed on the edge of the highest cliff with perfect grace, earning her questioning stares from the other girls. She waited for the girls to land beside her. "Okay if you do this and don't die then." Amy started but Hermione cut her off before she could finish.

"You will never let anyone know I did it." Said Hermione in a voice that told them there was no room for argument. Staring them down making sure they each knew she was not one to trifle with.

After all of the girls agreed Hermione walked right up to the edge of the cliff and looked below her. With her broom her left hand she jumped off the cliff. At the top of the cliff the girls moved right to the edge to get a better view. They saw Hermione falling to her death. But right before she would have hit the watery rocks below she got on her broom and flew right back to the top of the cliff, hovering close to the edge in front of them.

"You rule Hermione!!" Shouted Amy. It really shocked Hermione to hear this coming from them. It seemed the shock of her actually flying had worn off and was now replaced with awe of her free falling.

"What are you going to do now? If you weren't doing anything, would you like to come play Quidditch with us??" Asked Millicent very quickly. It seemed as though she was unsure of her request.

"I'd love too." Hermione answered gleefully and all the girls flew off and headed to the field to play, picking up their forgotten equipment along the way. They played for 3 hours straight. They stopped when it became to dark to see anything.

"You are a very talented player Mina." Amy complimented. Mina was what the girls started to call Hermione. It felt great to Hermione to get a nickname from them. Even if they were Slytherins but this didn't bother her anymore. To her they were now just wonderful people to spend time with.

"Thank you. I enjoyed the company." Hermione replied. She was so happy. They had even invited her to play with them again. Millicent was her favorite of the bunch. She and her just seemed to click right from the start. Millicent had even asked Hermione to teach her to free fall, and of course Hermione agreed.

As she walked back to the common room she couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. Thinking it was beginning of school nervousness she dismissed it. Only she didn't know that she should have paid attention to it.

That mistake may cost her everything.

* * *

AN: Hey! Thanks for the patience as I'm still currently fixing the chapters up so bear with me. I am going to get the new chapters up as soon as I can. Thanx for the great reviews! Keep them coming!

Luv

Raynacch Silvermoon


	4. Assumptions Always Lead to Plotting

Chapter 4  
  
What Ever  
  
When Hermione got to the common room the next morning she found her friends Ron and Harry sitting on the couch talking about Quidditch. The rest of the Gryffindor team was there too.  
  
"Who do you think we should ask to try-out?" said Ron to Oliver Wood. {AN: I know he graduated but my story my rules!!~}  
  
"I really don't know but we need to find a chaser soon." Said Oliver in a very sad tone.  
  
Hermione was listening to the boys ramble on about who should try and when should they ask them. Hermione got an idea.  
  
"Harry" Hermione said to him very quietly cause he was right beside her.  
  
"Maybe I could try-out for the team?" Harry looked at her and laughed really hard that he fell of the couch. Then Harry told everyone else what she had said and they to began to laugh.  
  
"We're not that desperate" said George through his laughter. Most of had clamed down but then would just start laughing again.  
  
"Thank you for the offer Hermione but we need some that a) Can Fly a broom with out falling off b) Knows how to play Quidditch and last but not least some who doesn't read 24/7." Said Ron in a very humorous tone.  
  
By now Hermione was beyond pissed. She felt like she could light them on fire with one stare.  
  
"Fine. You know what your right." Said Hermione she got up to find Millicent. She had a plan that she had been thinking up for a long time. Now she had made the decision to go through with it. But she needed the help of her female friends first. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She found them heading out to the pitch. They all had their brooms and a wad of clothing with them.  
  
"Mina. We were just coming to get you." Said Amy in a cheery voice. All the girls looked like they were hiding something.  
  
"Do ya wanna come practice with us?" asked Millicent in a coy way.  
  
"Are you sure that would be okay with your team captain?" said Hermione in a shocked voice. She new that Malfoy had taken over being captain last year when Mark had cost them the cup by beating the crap out of Oliver 30 minutes into the game.  
  
"He won't care cause he won't know." Said Natasha in a clam cool firm voice.  
  
"Well in that case, how could I say no to my good friends?" said Hermione acting all innocent.  
  
"There is only one problem with the picture before us." Said Natasha to the girls. Hermione gave them a questioning look before she was pulled into the girls change room.  
  
Millicent pulled two large bundles from under her arm. One was wrapped in paper and the other she put aside before Hermione could see it. 'Wonder what their up too?' thought Hermione.  
  
"We thought that since you play Quidditch should look like a Quidditch player." With that Amy handed Hermione the wrapped up bundle. "Well open it." Urged Natasha. So Hermione ripped off the paper really fast to find a brand new set of Slytherin Quidditch robes.  
  
"Wow these are awesome. These are a lot nicer than the Gryffindor ones." Hermione said as she was still in awe. It felt nice to know that people actually liked her enough to do something like this.  
  
She put them on without hesitation. She didn't even care that this maybe considered treason against her own house. All she cared about was that someone finally saw past the books and saw her for who she was and liked it.  
  
"Lookin good Mina" said Millicent after a very long catcall. "I think you were put in the wrong house." Amy's hand shot up to her mouth after she said that. All the girls waited for her to get mad and yell at them but she didn't she laughed and said.........  
  
"You know what I agree with you!" Hermione was shocked along with the other girls at her true feelings.  
  
After the girls had finished practicing Hermione asked Millicent to stay behind so she could talk to her.  
  
"What do you need to talk about?" said Millicent in a concerned tone. Hermione smiled at her new friend.  
  
"I was wonder if you would help me with a little prank I want to play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" said Hermione really quiet.  
  
"I would love to. But why would you want to play one on your own house?" said a happy but confused Millicent.  
  
"I have my reason but I can tell you I will give you all of the credit." Millicent thought about this.  
  
"That sounds awesome. They will never know that you were involved!" They high fived and then went to catch up to the others. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Right before dinner Hermione went to her room to get her stuff. On the way there she heard what sounded like crying coming from one of the younger grade dormitories.  
  
Being who she was she went to find out where and who it was coming from. She opened the door to find her good friend Ginny Weasley sitting on her bed crying.  
  
Hermione ran over to her and pulled back the curtains on her bed. She was a mess her make-up was smeared all across her face and her hair was a complete mess.  
  
"Oh my God. Ginny what happened??" Hermione said as she put an arm across her shoulder.  
  
"Parvatii and Lavender got mad at me so they embarrassed me in front of the whole common room full of people." Said Ginny who now had stopped crying.  
  
"So they do that to everyone." Said Hermione in a way that would not insult her for crying.  
  
"That's not the worst part though. All the guys were in the room and now they all know my secret. Even Ron and Harry made fun of me till I ran off crying!" This for some reason didn't shock Hermione. They seemed to be more cruel and heartless lately.  
  
"Ginny do you want to help me play a very mean and funny prank on the boys?" Ginnny looked at her through her red eyes and said "Hell Yes!"  
  
"Good I need you to get word out to everyone to bring their cameras to dinner tonight." Ginny gave her a funny look but got up to do so.  
  
"Ginny before you go I would like to know what the secret was, if you don't mind." Said Hermione really slowly.  
  
"That I have a baby blanket and sleep with a teddy bear." Said Ginny while looking at her feet.  
  
"Is that it well then I will bring a very interesting picture of Parvatii and Lavender to dinner for everyone to see." Hermione had and evil look in her eyes as she said this.  
  
"Just to let you know Hermione I really like the new you no matter what anyone says." Said Ginny in a sincere tone.  
  
"Thanks Ginny. You don't know how much that means to me. Now go get word out before I kick your butt." Said Hermione  
  
Both girls went their different ways. Ginny to spread the news and Hermione to her room to hid her new robes. She didn't want anyone to find them and cause more problems then she needed!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: R&R Hoped you liked it. More Draco coming up in Next Chapters! 


	5. Pranks and Birthday Suits

Chapter 5  
  
The Prank  
  
It was about 1 hour before dinner and Hermione, Millicent, Natasha and Ginny were all in the Library waiting for Hermione to spill on what they were going to do.  
  
"Okay. Spill, we want to know what this great prank of yours is." Said Millicent in a fake annoyed voice.  
  
"Since you have been so patient." She said eyeing Millicent who had been bugging her all day. "We are going to make the Gryffindor Quidditch team run into the hall in nothing but a towel or a little bit less." Told Hermione to all the girls who just looked at her like she had gone mad.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?" said a very confused Ginny.  
  
"A simple spell, that will make them think everything is on fire and the only safe place to go is the Great Hall. Oh and I think that if there is no that says otherwise I think that we should all take credit for this?" aid Hermione with that deadly twinkle in her eye,  
  
"But won't the boys be really mad. Not to say the rest of the house?" said Ginny who sounded a bit worried.  
  
"No I will do another spell that no matter what all of the Gryffindors will not believe we had a part in it. No matter what anyone tells them. So when we want to we can reveres the spell to make them remember what we did!" Hermione looked happy. Almost an evil happy.  
  
"This is gonna ROCK." said Millicent who thought that not even a Slytherin could have thought of a prank as good as this.  
  
"So when are we gonna do this?" Said Natasha who was all but happy to help with this.  
  
"At dinner tonight since Gryffindor has practice right before it. Ginny did you get word out to everyone?" said Hermione to Ginny.  
  
"Yeah I did it even though a lot of people wanted to know why." Answered Ginny to Hermione. "Well since that was dealt with, Natasha I want you to be in the Great Hall right by the door." Told Hermione to Natasha in a voice that sounded like a boot camp officer.  
  
"Okay. Why?" Said a very enthusiastic Natasha.  
  
"Because when me and Ginny come bolting down the hall with all of their clothes Millicent is gonna see me run through the door and she's going to come tell you to announce that the Gryffindor Quidditch team is coming. Or something like that." Said Hermione who was a little out of breath.  
  
"Lets go show them who's boss!" Said Ginny, which surprised everyone. Then they all put their hands in the center and cheered 'Girl Power'. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 10 minutes to dinner and Hermione and Ginny were hiding outside the male dressing rooms. They new that they were in the showers cause they could hear the water running.  
  
"Show Time." Said Hermione in a very quite voice. Ginny nodded in a agreement. She couldn't help but let a grin escape her lips.  
  
"Okay step one. 'Lowta Minos Hermione and Ginny Dula Gryffindora." Said Hermione as a very faint beam of light left her wand and head inside where it hit each one of the boys.  
  
"Now for step two." Said a very happy Ginny. Both girls went into the dressing room and started gathering all of the guys clothing.  
  
"Are you having second thoughts about this Hermione?" asked Ginny in a shy voice.  
  
As Hermione was about to answer someone spoke from the showers. "I'm Ginny I need my blanket cause I'm such a baby." Was heard from either Fred or George. Hermione just gave her a look that said 'Want to rethink that'. At that Ginny picked up her huge bundle and said  
  
"Lets do this!" And with that they both headed out of the dressing room and started down the path. When they were about half way there Hermione turned and looked at Ginny.  
  
"Okay get ready to run your ASS OFF!" Said Hermione right before she muttered the spell under her breath. Both girls took of at top speed to the Great Hall. They could hear a few faint screams and someone saying "Hurry we don't have time to find them." This sent the girls right into a fit of laughter, but they didn't stop running.  
  
Soon enough they had reached the doors to the castle and pushing them inside. Ginny looked back just for a second before she took off again. She was sent into a new fit of giggles. All the guys had on were towels. Some of them had grab towels a little to small and were try to get them to cover everything.  
  
Meanwhile in the Great Hall**********************************  
  
Millicent had taken off the moment she had seen the girls enter the building. She ran down the hall to the doors. Sure enough Natasha was right there waiting.  
  
"Their on there way." Millicent said out of breath. At this they both entered the Greta Hall.  
  
"Can I have Everyone's Attention Please?" Said Natasha but it looked like no one had heard her.  
  
"EVERYONE ONE PAY ATTENTION RIGHT NOW!!!!" at the sound of a very angry Millicent's voice everyone looked up and stopped what they were doing.  
  
"MAY I INTRODUCE THE NEW AND STRIPPED GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM!!"  
  
'Wonder what their up to' thought Draco as he looked on with everyone else with a puzzled expression.  
  
What he saw next shocked him. He saw Hermione run in with Ginny. Each carrying a huge pile of clothing. Then they through all of it to the girls who made in vanish.  
  
Draco at this point got up o go talk to his two female Quidditch players to find out what the hell they were doing with the Gryffindor girls. But before he could get up there an almost naked Harry, Oliver, Ron, Fred, George and Seamus ran in. this sent everyone into a huge fit of laughter.  
  
"I think we better go Ginny." Said Hermione between giggles. All the guys were just standing there shocked into oblivion. Camera flashes were coming from everywhere. At one point Oliver dropped his towel and gave everyone a free show.  
  
"That is enough!" said a very unaffected Dumbledor. "It seems that someone in one of the 3 other houses has decided to play a practical joke." Said Dumbledor looking right at the Slytherin table. To be more except right at Draco Malfoy. "If I find out who has caused this embarrassment that house will be punished through all grades. Now Mr. Wood I would encourage you and the other students to go get some clothing on."  
  
With that another fit of laughter broke out through the hall.  
  
Hermione and Ginny laughed all the way to their dormitory. "Did you see the look on their faces?" said Ginny who was VERY happy with what they had done.  
  
"But I thought we were going to get Lavender and Parvatii back to?" Said Ginny who sound a bit sad this.  
  
"OH we did trust me!" Said Hermione who told her what she had done.  
  
Back to the Great Hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAHHHH" The screams echoed from Lavender through the whole school. On half of the bewitched ceiling was a picture of lavender first thing in the morning. It was the night after the Winter Ball and she had fallen asleep with her make-up and dress on. Her dress was ripped right across the chest showing her black water bra. Make-up was all over her face and her hair made her look like Einstein Twin.  
  
"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?" Yelled a very mad Lavender. But everyone kept on laughing.  
  
"Oh come on Lavender it was just a Joke." Said Parvatii out of laughter. "Lighten Up!"  
  
At that moment the laughter got even louder. Both girls looked at the ceiling to see what they were laughing at. On the other half of it was a picture of lavender when she was trying to fly a broom. She was stuck in a tree. Her robes were right over her head and her shirt was off to. So you could see the leather hooker bra she was wearing. "Who ever did this is..really....mean" she said looking over at the Slytherin table. Both girls then left crying.  
  
"Due to the circumstances I would like everyone to head back to their house this moment. While the teachers and I get to the bottom of this." Dumbledor told the students.  
  
"Man who ever pulled this is a genius!" Crabe to Draco, who was still trying to figure out what Natasha and Millicent had to do with this.  
  
"Yeah. Wonder who did this out of us?" Said Draco to Crabe and Goyle.  
  
Slytherin Common Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All of the fourth years and up were sitting around the fire talking about what had just happened.  
  
"Okay who of us planned this one?" Said Goyle to everyone. A little fact about Crabe and Goyle is that they aren't as dumb as everyone thinks. They are both pretty smart. They just don't care about school that much.  
  
At that statement Natasha and Millicent looked at each other and started laughing. Everyone in the common room and gave them a knowing look.  
  
"No way. That was you guys. That was Bloody Amazing." Shouted Crabe. "Never knew you had it in you."  
  
"Well actually if we told you who thought of it and got us involved you wouldn't believe us." Said Millicent after she stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't even believe it when she asked me to help them." Natasha told everyone.  
  
"Come on just tell us who it was. Oh but before you do what the hell were you doing with Granger and Weasel?" Asked Draco in a cold voice. 'I really need to get to the bottom of this.'  
  
The girls just started laughing again. Everyone looked at them like they had just grown three heads.  
  
"For your information Draco she was the one who thought of the prank. And Ginny played a part in it." Said Millicent. "Yes Draco Mina played a prank on her own house.  
  
"Two Questions: 1. Why the hell would you play a prank on your own house and 2. Why did you just call her 'Mina'?  
  
Natasha answered since Millicent was to busy laughing. "Apparently they wouldn't let her try-out for the Quidditch team." Draco cut her off before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"You mean she can play Quidditch. Now that I do not believe." Said Draco in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"She's the best damn player I have seen. She is probably better than all of the Gryffindor team put together. And she's the best damn free faller I have ever seen. Even better then you." Finished Natasha.  
  
"Fuck Natasha we promised we wouldn't tell! She is gonna kick our butts when she finds out." Said a now angry Millicent.  
  
"We gave her our.." But before she could finish Draco cut her off to.  
  
"I'm gonna have to see this for my self." Said Draco as he walked out of the porthole with Millicent, Amy, Natasha, Crabe and Goyle following him.  
  
'Wonder if she can actually do it better then me. If so then may be we could work something out since she it mad at her house.'  
  
All of them were now in search of her. They went to the first place they thought she would be. The Library. For once she wasn't there.  
  
"I think I might know where she is." Said Millicent. "Girls come with me. Guys just wait here a minute." Before they could answer the girls took off down the hall.  
  
"I have a funny feeling something happened after dinner." Said a worried Millicent.  
  
AN:R&R Next chapter will be longer. If you are Ron and Harry as good Guys don't read this Fic. 


	6. Blood Rights

Chapter 6  
  
Blood Rights  
  
The girls headed down the corridor to the girls bathroom. They all stopped outside the door.  
  
"Do you really want to go in there?" said Natasha who wasn't to keen on seeing Moaning Mrytel.  
  
"Yeah we have to. We need to see if our friends are okay." Said Millicent in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
  
The girls proceeded to walk into the washroom. They heard what sounded like laughter. What they saw before them none of them thought they would find them like this.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were on the ground laughing. Ginny was laughing the hardest you could tell. Hermione seemed to be laughing only half-heartedly.  
  
"What's up with you guys?" asked Amy who was laughing a bit herself at the site of the two girls.  
  
"We were just imagining the look on Malfoy's face if he just found out what we did." Said Ginny who had been able to find her voice and had calmed down her laughter a little.  
  
"What did you guys find out?" Said Millicent who really wanted to find out.  
  
"That I was adopted and am in fact more of a pureblood then Malfoy could ever be." Said Hermione. After she said that a huge grin grew across her face.  
  
"How did you find out?" Questioned Natasha who was now laughing with them.  
  
"I got his letter." She said as she pulled out a piece of parchment from under her robes. "From my parents about 30 minutes ago."  
  
"Could we read it, that is if you don't mind." Asked Millicent who was still shocked from the news.  
  
"Yeah. No problem." Said Hermione as she handed her the letter.  
  
The letter read like this:  
  
Dear Hermione, We thought that we should let you know something that we have kept secret for along time. We want you to know that even with this news you will always be our daughter. You were adopted. It may seem blunt but it is the easiest way to tell you. We don't know who your real parents are only that they will show themselves when you are ready.  
  
Love Mom and Dad  
  
"Wow. How could they just drop the bomb while you're at school?" asked Amy who was baffled by the way they went about telling her.  
  
"I guess so that they didn't have to deal with me when they told me. But anyways in the other letter I got it told me that I own even more property and have more vaults in Gringotts then all the Malfoys times 2!" Yelled a very happy Hermione Granger.  
  
"That must make you the most powerful witch in the world!" said a very thrilled Natasha.  
  
"I guess it does. Now I have to go rub this in Malfoy's face if you don't mind." Hermione said in a mock smug tone. As she was heading for the door Amy stopped her.  
  
"Before you go we need to tell you something." She said in a shy voice.  
  
"Well what is it?" said Hermione who was now a little worried with how her friends were acting. 'Hope it's nothing serious' thought Hermione.  
  
"One of kinda slipped and told Draco that it was you who planned the prank.." at that point Hermione cut her off.  
  
"Oh I don't care about that. It actually makes me feel a bit proud to know I did something he couldn't have thought of in a million years." Said Hermione with a happy expression on her face.  
  
"We also told him that you can free-fall." Said Millicent. She was waiting for the tongue-lashing she was about to get. But instead she heard her say.. "Thank you."  
  
"What you aren't mad at us?" said a very puzzled Natasha.  
  
"No. Do you want me to be?" said Hermione to the girls.  
  
"Of course we don't. Actually he is waiting outside the Library for you right now. He wants to see you Free-fall." Said Millicent who was way passed Happy that someone could shut Malfoy up cause he anit the only one who could do it.  
  
"Well we have one slight problem with that." Said Hermione as if she were hiding something.  
  
"And what would that be?" Said Amy in the Police Officer You-did-something- wrong tone.  
  
"Well the fact that I can't even grip my wand worth shit right now could be a problem." Said Hermione in an aggravated tone.  
  
"Why can't you grab on to your wand or a broom for that matter?" Asked a worried Millicent. 'Wonder if someone cursed her?'  
  
At that point Hermione pulled up her robes so you could see her left arm. All along her hands and forearms were scratches. Some looked really deep. A few of them started to bleed again.  
  
"Shit. I just got that to stop to." Said Hermione in frustration. Ginny looked at her best friend with concern.  
  
"I told you we should go to the Hospital wing!" Yelled a very upset Ginny. She new that this much blood, wasn't a good thing.  
  
"I will not go see that fat cow of a nurse! She kept me in there once for a whole week cause of a bad paper cut!" Said Hermione who was equally angry.  
  
"Hey Mina I know who could do something about this. And no I would have nothing to do with going to the Hospital wing." Millicent finished seeing the look of pure terror on her face.  
  
"Okay. Fine. But as long as I know that you trust them then I'll do it." Said Hermione after a small pause.  
  
"Mina how did you get those by the way? It wasn't those damn Gryffindors was it?" Said a concerned Amy.  
  
"No it wasn't them. I put my fist through Lavenders magical body long mirror. I wasn't to happy with the letter at first lets say." At that all the girls broke out into laughter.  
  
The Girls were about 10 feet from the library when they heard "Where the hell are they. It doesn't take that long to find a MUDBLOOD!"  
  
"Draco one small correction." Said Hermione from right behind him. This caused Draco to jump a little. 'When the hell did she get here?'  
  
"Oh and what would that be?" Said Draco in a tone of voice that said I-have- better-things-to-do.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and find out now won't you." Said taking a step closer to him. The look in her eyes was as cold as they come. Her lips twisted up into what most people would call the Malfoy smirk.  
  
'Hey what the Hell odes she think she'd doing stealing my facial expression' Draco clear his throat and looked Hermione straight in the eye.  
  
"The Girls told me that you could Free-Fall. I want to see you do it." Said Draco still not looking away from her.  
  
"As much as I would love to show you up I can't at the moment." Crossing her arms over her chest. She had forgotten about the cuts.  
  
"OUCH MOTHER FUCKER" Draco a little taken back by what had just come out of her mouth looked at her arm.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Asked Draco not in a mean way though.  
  
"Punch a mirror. Glass cut me. In lots of pain because IT FUCKEN HURTS!!" Yelled Hermione.  
  
"Let me see your arm." Said Draco as he held out a hand for her to put her arm in.  
  
"Let me think about that....uh...NO!" Said Hermione as she cradled her arm.  
  
"Fine have it your way." With that Draco pushed her into the empty potions classroom.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing?" Demanded Hermione.  
  
"Natasha, Amy, Millicent and guys head back to the common room." Draco told them. They all left without argument. Millicent looked back and mouthed the words trust him.  
  
AN: Hermione is not on the Slytherin Quidditch team. She was playing with them since Gryffindor wouldn't let her. Next Chapter up soon. R&R and thanx to everyone that did! 


	7. Midnight Healing and Revelations

Chapter 7  
  
Midnight Healing and Revelations  
  
"Trust him." The words echoed in her head. How could she trust someone who had been the torment of all her school years. Sure she knew that she was being a bit childish but wouldn't you if he had done that for 5 years of your life?  
  
Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when finally one of them spoke. "So how did you do that again?" Asked Draco who was now leaning on a desk in front of her.  
  
"I got into a fist fight with my reflection." Said Hermione with a huge grin on her face. It was like she was proud of this fact.  
  
"Why would you go and do a thing like that?" Draco asked her after he finished laughing. What got to Hermione was that it wasn't a malicious laugh, but a whole-hearted laugh at something she had said.  
  
"Well I don't know why I'm telling you this but I had just found out that I was adopted. So I was a little less then happy about how they went about telling me." She told Draco. Draco, who was now rummaging through Snape's potion cabinet looked at her.  
  
"Should you be doing that?" Asked Hermione who knew that if they were found in here could get in a lot of trouble. But that fact didn't bug her as much as what it would do to her reputation. Getting in a classroom after hours with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"No. But I'm guessing you don't want to go to Pomfrey and I know how to help you. So if there are no objections I think I will continue to look for what I need." Said Draco before pulling out a small cauldron and about 15 different ingredients.  
  
"So what was that correction you never told me about?" Asked Draco who had now made a small fire under the cauldron.  
  
"What? Oh that I am not a Mudblood anymore. Actually I am more of a pureblood then you could ever be!" Said Hermione. She waited for his reaction. He looked her right in the eye. All she did was give him one of her famous innocent smiles.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. You a pureblood no way." Said Draco he couldn't believe it. 'No way! Of all the things in the world to correct me on. But her eyes tell me that she's telling the truth.  
  
"Yes I am. So you can stop calling me Mudblood. Just to let you know, I own more property and have more vaults at Gringotts than all of your family times 2!!" Finished Hermione. Draco's eyes got so big they looked like they were about to pop out of his head.  
  
"Take that Death Eater!" Hermione looked right at Draco when she said the last part. She looked into his eyes and one emotion stuck out in his eyes at the moment. Anger.  
  
"I am not a Death Eater like you would love to believe. You maybe smart but you know nothing of what you speak." Draco said to her in a deadly calm voice. He was now adding more ingredients to the potion.  
  
"Well I know that most of Slytherin will become Death Eaters or followers of Voldemort somehow. I know that your Father is an evil one at that. That you will probably become one next year or after graduation." Hermione would have kept going but Draco had pushed her against the table and was on top of her. He grabbed onto her good wrist and held it above her head. He had her pinned.  
  
"For someone who is supposed to be very intelligent you sure are stupid. For one my Father like Snape is a spy. I will never become a Death Eater or follow the Dark Lord EVER!" He said the last part a little stronger then he meant to. He was so close to her face that she could feel his words on her lips.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes to find some trace that he was lying to her. She couldn't find anything at all. What she did see though shocked her. She saw life and passion with something she had only seen in Viktor. Lust the hunger of someone. At that point she was broken out of her train of thought as Draco spoke again.  
  
"And also, most of the people out of my house are good people. You just believe in what you are told. Did you ever for once not judge who we were just because of the reputation given to us by people ages ago?" Draco asked her.  
  
She never thought in her life that she would have had this conversation with this person. She thought about it for a moment. Then a thought came to her. "Well since we are on this topic. Why were you cruel to me when I thought I was a Mudblood? Answer that for me." Hermione asked him. They were still very close to each other. But neither of them were bothered by this. 'Wow I can't believe she hasn't punched me yet. Oh.. Wait she can't I have her good arm. But she hasn't even tried to knock me off'.  
  
"Well I had to keep up the image that I was the son of a Death Eater and I really don't like your best Friends if you didn't notice." At the mention of them Hermione let out a snort.  
  
"Please do not mention those prats around me if you please." Said Hermione her voice laced with venom.  
  
Draco got off of Hermione and went back to the cauldron. He added a few more ingredients and then looked back at Hermione. She was still laying flat on her back on the table. She had her eyes closed as if she were deep in thought. Draco then had an evil thought.  
  
"Waiting for me to climb back on?" said Draco with a grin plastered on his face. At that Hermione's eyes opened and looked at him.  
  
"You only wish." Said Hermione as she sat up. She looked over to see how the potion was going. Another thought came to her.  
  
"Draco." It sounded funny to her using his first name. "Why are you helping me?" she really wanted to know what would posses him to do anything that would help her.  
  
"I want to see you Free-Fall, I am not that bad of a guy and those are some pretty bad cuts on your arms." Said Draco in his matter of fact tone.  
  
"Well then I guess that a thank you is in order so Thank You." Hermione said this to him with a genuine felling of Gratitude.  
  
"Your Welcome. Now come over here, the potion is done and it won't take that long to heal you." Draco told her while examining the contents of the cauldron.  
  
"Are you this pushy with all your women or am I just special?" Hermione asked him with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
"No I think that you're just special. And since when are you a women?" Draco said to her with a quizzical look on his face. At that comment Hermione sent him a quick kick to the thigh.  
  
"Ouch. That hurt. Okay no more Mr. Nice Guy." Draco then picked Hermione up and laid he down on the table.  
  
"Oh. Couldn't wait to get me on my back again Draco. You really should learn to control yourself." Hermione said to him while trying not to laugh. Draco could feel the blood rushing to his skin. 'I never blush. Maybe it's just her'  
  
"Oh you know it Hermione. Now be a good patient and try not to scream or injure the doctor." Draco knew that the potion was going to hurt at first. He hoped that she would be able to take the pain. 'Let's see how strong you are.'  
  
"Okay this is going to hurt a bit. Any questions before I work my Malfoy magic?" Draco asked her with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Yes. How long will it hurt for, do any of the Slytherins become Death Eaters, where did you learn to Free-Fall?" Hermione said while giving him the I'm as sweet as an angel look.  
  
"No time to talk. I have to fix those wounds of yours. Otherwise I get all the Free-Falling bragging rights." At that point Hermione just wanted to get this over with. So she did the only thing she could think of. She saluted him and said "Ten Four Rubber Duckie."  
  
Draco looked at her like she had gone mad "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 'She is a lot different then I thought she would be.' Thought Draco.  
  
"Okay hold on." She looked at him and nodded. Draco very genitally lifted up the sleeve of her robe. He carefully wiped the blood off and looked at the wounds.  
  
"I have one piece of advice." He didn't wait for her to answer before he continued on with what he was saying. "Next try not to punch the mirror. Could you do that?" She nodded in response. With that Draco dipped a piece of cloth into the potion. He let it soak for about 15 seconds before he pulled it out and started to apply it to her wounds.  
  
'Oh My God Does This HURT' was the only thought that was going through her head at this moment. She was not even on the verge of crying. This was a surprise to Draco 'I thought she would have started blubbering like an idiot by now' he continued to clean the wounds on her arm. He continued to think about how he used to think of Hermione and how in a matter of hours he opinion of her had changed.  
  
Hermione was also thinking of how her life had changed. Ron and Harry no long paid much attention to her unless they had a problem or need the answer to this and that. She was shocked by her own revelation. Harry and Ron only wanted her around when they wanted it. She was never a priority to them.  
  
"I am so finished with them from now on." Said Hermione not realizing she had said it out loud.  
  
"Who are you finished with Hermione?" Said Draco who had been pulled out of his thoughts by her last statement. He was almost done cleaning her wounds with the potion and was about to start to bandage them.  
  
"Potter and Weasley. I am fed up with being the second wheel. Harry is to wrapped up in himself and Ron is just all to glad to do anything the wonder boy asks of him." Draco looked at her with a stunned expression on his face. Did he just hear her or did she just speak ill of her two best friends.  
  
"I never thought I would see the day when Hermione Granger would insult Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I must say that I am royally shocked at you finally realizing who they really are."  
  
"Their nothing like my new friends. I hate them with a passion now. They even laughed in my face when I asked to try-out for the Quidditch tem! They made me so mad, but I got my revenge on all of them." Said Hermione with an evil glint in her eyes as she recalled the wonderful prank she had just pulled earlier that day.  
  
"I must admit that it was complete genius. I don't think I could have even thought of that. Okay all done." Said Draco as he finished tying the bandage to her arm.  
  
"Thank you. This means a lot." Said Hermione looking into his eyes. No longer were they cold and icy but warm and welcoming. She felt like she could just melt into him right there. Draco was feeling the same things as she was. He couldn't believe that she would be this nice to talk to and even have enough sense to see what asses Potter and Weasel were. All of a sudden Hermione got the urge to want to kiss him. Explore every inch on him. Taste him and breathe him in. So without any second thought that is what she did.  
  
Before Draco even knew what was happening Hermione had pulled him on the table so that he was on top of her. Draco went to say something but, he was cut off by her lips on his. It was a hungry kiss. She had her hand on the back of his neck and her lips were firm on his. A low moan escaped from Draco's throat. Hermione smiled at this. She Hermione Ganger had shocked Draco Malfoy to the point of no return. Or so she thought.  
  
She parted her lips to say something but the moment she did his tongue darted into her mouth. It traced her lips and teeth before it went in search of her tongue. He found it with no problem. They danced in and out of their mouths. When coming up for air and meeting each other before diving back in. It was Hermione's turn to moan.  
  
She then got an idea. She played with his tongue and forced it back into his mouth. She followed it in and continued to enjoy the torture she was about to give him. She then pulled hers back into her mouth daring him to follow. He did but at that moment she caught it between she lips. She then started to massage it. He new this meant something else to. After that they broke apart and looked at each other.  
  
"Never knew you to be one to live outside the boundaries." Draco told her as he got off the table. She glared at him half-heartedly.  
  
"Sorry about that." Hermione said as she blushed so red that it put the Weasley hair to shame. "I don't know what came over me it.."  
  
"Don't apologize. I rather enjoyed it. But what does this mean?" Draco asked her as he watch her re-do her hair the best she could.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want it to be?" She asked. She was somewhat afraid of the answer she might get. 'What if he hates me.' She thought 'What if he thinks I'm a bad kisser'. While all these thoughts were running through her head Draco had been looking at her.  
  
'She looks so cute when she is thinking' then another thought came to mind. "Do you know what time it is Hermione?" she looked up at him. "I really have no idea." She told him. She then started to laugh. She had no idea why she was laughing but for some reason she couldn't stop. It was all rather funny. She went from beating the living shit out of him to making out with him in a few days.  
  
"I think it is time for us to leave. Not that I don't want to continue what we started it's just I think both of us need our sleep before we start classes tomorrow." Draco said as they both started to head for the door. "You should be able to take the bandages off tomorrow. The wounds should have all healed by then."  
  
"Thanks again for your help." Said Hermione. "Well that took long enough" Hermione jumped at the sound of another voice. "Ginny you scared me half to death." Hermione said. She was relieved to see it was her and not a teacher.  
  
"We should head back to the Gryffindor tower unless you have better things to do." Ginny said eyeing the way her friend was very close to Malfoy and how he usually perfect hair was messed up in certain spots.  
  
"You won't tell anyone will you Ginny?" Ginny was surprised to hear this come for Malfoy and not Hermione. "You know I would never do something like that to my Best Friend." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Thank You and Good Night Hermione. We'll finish what we started tomorrow." Draco said and winked at her.  
  
"Good Night Draco." Said Hermione Before planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Her hands went around his neck and his went to around her waist, pulling closer to deepen the kiss.  
  
"Oh get a room." Ginny Said after a minute had passed and they still hadn't broken apart from each other.  
  
"We might just do that." Said Draco. "Oh the never of you Draco Malfoy." Shrieked Hermione before she playfully punched him on the arm.  
  
With that they went their different ways. When they got there both girls, Hermione a little more, expected to see Ron and Harry sitting there waiting for to find out where they had been and if they were alright. This just proved to Hermione what she had figured out earlier. She turned to Ginny. "Do you think that they didn't notice or that they didn't care?" asked Hermione to her friend who seemed to notice this as well.  
  
"No offence to you Hermione but I think that they just didn't notice that you were gone. If they didn't need you for homework or something then I guess that they wouldn't notice." Said Ginny in a realistic tone.  
  
"Know what Ginny I realized today that I don't need them and neither do you." Ginny looked at her friend with a twinkle in her eyes and nodded her head vigorously. "We have a new set of friends that care about us and want to be with us. Not just cause we're smart or have to deal with us cause are related to one of them." Said Hermione who now knew that she really didn't care what the Gryffindors thought of them anymore. "Lets agree that from now on we do what we want and we will be friends no matter what happens." Both the girls hugged and went to bed.  
  
AN: R&R Another Chapter up soon. Tell me if you got any ideas. Thanks for the reviews from everyone. 


	8. Discoveries and Swimming

Chapter 8  
  
Discoveries and Swimming  
  
Hermione awoke at 5:30 to go to class. For once in her life having double potions with Slytherin was a good thing. She more dreaded having to deal with Harry and Ron. 'They didn't even notice I was gone last night.' This made Hermione a little sad. They were not as good of friends but for some odd reason she still thought of them as friends.  
  
"Hermione hurry up or we'll be late for breakfast!" she heard Ginny yell from the common room. "I guess its do or die." Said Hermione to her reflection.  
  
Ginny and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall. She didn't take her normal seat this time though. She followed Ginny to the other end of the table. She looked to see if either of her friends had seen her. It looked as though they hadn't even noticed her. Hermione enjoyed breakfast with some of the other Gryffindor girls.  
  
'Wow I never knew that these people could be so cool. Guess I wouldn't since I spent all my time following Wonder Boy around.' Thought Hermione as she listened to the latest gossip, fashion and who's with who.  
  
"I better be heading to class. Don't want to be late for double potions." Said Hermione as she got up and grabbed her stuff. "See you at Lunch Ginny." With that Hermione headed out of the Great Hall. She had about 45 minutes to get there so she was taking her time. She was about to round the corner when she was pulled into darkness.  
  
She was about to scream when her mouth was cover with a warm yet cool hand. Normally she would have taken a bite out of the person but she knew who it was. The smell of very expense cologne gave him away. She found herself pinned against a wall in an unseen indent of the wall.  
  
"Miss me?" she heard his voice say. It was right next to her ear. This made her shiver with pleasure. She knew this would make him smirk she could fell it if that was possible.  
  
"No. Not really. Is that a bad thing?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face. "I think it would be. So now Miss Granger you need to get your punishment." He said this with a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "And what would that be Mr. Malfoy?" Said Hermione trying to act innocent. Soon as those words left her mouth his lips were upon hers. It was soft and sweet at first. Feather of a touch on her lips. He then surprised her by pushing his leg between hers. She didn't resist it. She pulled herself up on him so she had her legs hooked around his hips.  
  
He placed his hands on her butt to hold her up. He then squeezed hard. Earning a little yelp from Hermione. "Draco." She said before she kissed him hungrily pulling his face towards hers. She didn't wait for him to give her access to his mouth. She just went right in after playing tongue tag for a few minutes they broke apart.  
  
"You know you are very demanding for a girl." Said Draco as he gave her butt another pinch. She gave him a small laugh before answering his statement.  
  
"Yes I do know. And so far no one has complained but you." She said as she ran a finger down his jaw line.  
  
"Oh believe me I was not complaining." He said this as she let go of him and fixed her robes. Seeing this he did the same thing. He looked at her. For some reason, he thought she would be scared of something like this. 'Another thing you didn't know I guess.' He said as he followed her close to the opening.  
  
"The coast is clear." He said before they left. He wouldn't mind if someone found out about this and told Potter and Weasley. But he knew that it wasn't what Hermione wanted so he could wait. When they got to the class that they knew would be empty he got to the door first and held it open from her.  
  
"Ladies First." He said to her with a mock bow. "Oh the only reason you are doing that is so you can get a good look at my butt." Said Hermione as she walked into the classroom. She purposely made sure to sway a little more then normal.  
  
'Now every girl in Hogwarts will know the real reason that men open doors for girls.' Draco did exactly what Hermione had said he would. 'She did that on purpose.' Thought Draco before following her into the empty classroom.  
  
"Hermione there you are. Why weren't you at breakfast?" asked Ron as he came to sit beside her. He then noticed that it wasn't her usual seat at the front of the class. It was the one furthest from the front. "Need to copy some of your homework tonight. Forgot to do mine over summer." Hermione gave him and icy stare.  
  
"No." Replied Hermione. She looked at Ron. "I am not allowing you to copy my homework just because you were to lazy to do it." Said Hermione to Ron who was looking at her like she had gone mad. When he was about to answer her Snape come into the room in his normal fashion.  
  
"ATTENTION CLASS." Bellowed Snape. "I will be assigning you partners. They will be yours until the end of term. I do not want to hear any complaining." Snape said as he sent his death glare around the room. "Mr. Potter what would you get if you added Woodbane and Eye of Newt together?" Snape said, as he knew that he would not know the answer.  
  
Harry looked to his side to see if anyone would mouth him the answer. No one was. He looked at Hermione but she was off in space at the moment. Or so it seemed.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter? Does anyone else know the answer?" Asked Snape. He waited for Hermione to start jumping up and down in her seat ready with the answer. But she wasn't. 'Wonder what's gotten into her?' thought Snape.  
  
"It would seem that no one in this class would know the answer. Miss Granger would you agree?" Said Snape Hermione looked up from where she had been gazing and looked right at the Professor. Something she had never done before.  
  
"You can't mix the two together unless you want a huge explosion on your hands. Am I right Professor?" Said Hermione in a voice that was laced with venom. Snape looked at her wide-eyed. 'I can see why she has become friends with my house.' Thought Snape.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potters lack of knowledge." Harry turned bright red with anger. Snape had once again embarrassed him in front of the whole class. 'Why didn't Hermione give me the answer?' thought Harry as he looked at his friend who seemed to be locked a death Glare with Snape. "And 25 Points to Miss Granger for her superior intelligence." Gasps were heard from both sides of the room. Things like "Did he just give points to Gryffindor" and "Was that actually Hermione?" and "Man is Harry stupid." Were also heard from both sides. The last one more from the Slytherin side.  
  
As Snape was writing the instructions on the board Harry nudged Hermione. "Why didn't you give me the answer?" asked Harry in an Aggravated tone. "Thought you knew it." said Hermione who didn't take her eyes away from the board.  
  
Snape was soon done with the instructions and then told them who they would be working with this term. "Potter and Parkinson, Weasley and Millicent, Granger and Malfoy.." the list went on from there. By the time he was done reading it class was over. Hermione didn't have time to do anything before her next class. Thankfully the boys had Divination and Hermione had ancient Runes.  
  
Hermione was glad since she was the only Gryffindor that took this class. 'Good I can be myself in this class. "Hey Girl." Said Millicent as she entered the class. "Sup Doll?" was Hermione answer. Both girls broke down into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What are you guys doing tonight?" asked Hermione. They didn't have school tomorrow since it was the start of the Quidditch season. Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw.  
  
"Nothing just sitting around the common room talking. Why?" Finished Millicent, who had stopped giggling. She looked at her new friend with thoughtful eyes. 'Never knew she could be this much fun.'  
  
"Well I thought that we could have a party!" Said Hermione just so that only the girls could hear.  
  
"That sounds great but where would we have it?" Asked Amy who was now trying to think of places they could have it and not get caught.  
  
"Right outside in the field in front of the Quidditch pitch." Said Hermione with that all to familiar glint in her eyes.  
  
"The teachers would defiantly see us if we did it out there." Said Natasha who thought Hermione had all of a sudden gone really stupid and lost all her common sense.  
  
"We won't get caught since we have magic on our side." Said Hermione to the girls. They all looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Meet me outside the Great Hall at 11:00. And don't worry Natasha I will be having more people come. You guys invite all the Slytherins you want but tell them to come at 12:00."  
  
They all nodded and went about doing what they were supposed to. Hermione was looking forward to this. 'Its been a long time since I let lose.' Thought Hermione as she started on her translation of some boring book.  
  
After class was done Hermione headed up to the dorm to find Ginny and tell her about the party. She found her in her room getting out her swimsuit.  
  
"Ginny guess what I have the most awesome news to tell you." Said Hermione as she ran up to Ginny to see what she was up to.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Asked Ginny. Hermione looked around the room to make sure that no one else could hear her. When she was sure that the coast was clear she told her.  
  
"Me and the Girls have decided to have a party tonight!" Hermione told. She kept her voice hushed just in case someone happened to be listening to their conversation.  
  
"Wow that is so awesome. Count me in." Said Ginny as she searched through her trunk for something. She pulled out a large piece of cloth and let out a proud "gotcha".  
  
"Oh I almost forgot. Do you want to go swimming with us?" Ginny asked me. With the look on her face how could I say no.  
  
"Okay Ginny I'll come. Bring your stuff up to my room and we'll change there." Hermione said Ginny who nodded and followed her up to her dorm. Hermione had her own room since Lavender and Parvatii moved in with some of the 4 years. They told her "They have the same tastes as us unlike you" Hermione couldn't care any less.  
  
"So what color suit are you wearing?" Hermione asked Ginny as she began to look through her trunk for her bikini. "Mine is like this." Said Ginny as she held up a two piece that was black with a silver trim. "Oh that is so pretty Gin." Hermione told her as she finally pulled out her own. It was a bikini that tied up around the neck and back (AN: the ones that have triangles to cover your tits). It was Deep forest green with a black trim. On the butt it said "Beautiful Booty" in silver writing. She put on a white tank top and jean shorts.  
  
When the girl got to the lake they saw that all of the Gryffindors were out there. Ginny gave Hermione a glance that said "Show Time". The girls found a nice spot under a tree.  
  
"Hey there girls." Said George and Fred who were only a few feet away from them. "Hello there." said another voice in a deep Scottish accent.  
  
"Hey George, Fred and Oliver I think." Said Hermione who still hadn't seen the voice of the person. "Yeah its me." Said Oliver who sat up from where he was laying down on the sand.  
  
"Are you looking for Garry and Ron?" Fred asked her.  
  
"No and I really don't care where they are." Said Hermione as she removed her top and shorts. She looked and the guys beside her who were all gaping at her with their mouths open.  
  
"Oh Boys you can shut your mouths now." Said Hermione. Fred and George blushed the famous Weasley red and Oliver just kept staring at her. 'When did she get so pretty?' wondered Oliver.  
  
Hermione and Ginny both picked their towels and headed towards the guys. Ginny took a spot on the other side of Oliver between Him and Seamus and Hermione put her towel between Oliver and George or it could be Fred she couldn't tell.  
  
"SO have you found a new chaser yet Oliver?" asked one of the Weasley twins. "Yeah I have. A fourth year. He will need a lot of training but he will have to do." Hermione looked at them then let out a quiet snort.  
  
"That was funny when you offered to play for us Hermione. Sweet but Very funny." Said Oliver as he turned on his side to so he was facing Hermione. All of them besides her and Ginny started to laugh.  
  
"Let's go in the water." Said Hermione who didn't wait for an answer. She got up and headed for the lake. Everyone on the beach followed her into the lake. Hermione got her revenge again by drowning almost everyone. She didn't kill them just playfully pushed them under. Ron and Harry were ignoring her for what she had done to them in potions. But she didn't seem to notice. They all decided it was time to head in.  
  
"Where's all our stuff?" Said Oliver to one in particular. Everyone went around looking for there stuff. Hermione's and Ginny's stuff was still there.  
  
"I don't know but my stuff is still here." Said Hermione as she out on her jean shorts.  
  
"I think you did something to our stuff." A voice said from behind Hermione. It was Ron.  
  
"Oh get a life Ron why the Hell would I want to touch your stuff?" Said Hermione who wasn't too happy about what he was accusing her of. At that moment Lavender and Parvatii came down carrying a bundle of clothing.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing with these?" Asked Parvatii as she unfolded Hermione's Slytherin Quidditch robes.  
  
AN:R&R Thanx to everyone who did. Got any Ideas tell me!! More Review the sooner the new Chapter! 


	9. Chit Chat and Common Rooms

New Ways to A New Start  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Chit Chat and Common Rooms  
  
Hermione stood there shocked. They had gone through her stuff, her private trunk and room. She was beyond mad she was furious. What else had they gone through? Where did they get the nerve to do such a thing?  
  
"Hermione what are you doing with those?" asked Ron through his teeth.  
  
"You went through my stuff...Why?" Said Hermione in a deadly quiet tone. That should have told them to proceed with caution.  
  
"Oh. We wanted to see what kind of stuff you had. It's not like we don't have the right to." Said Lavender. Anyone could tell that this was a big mistake.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Parvatii. "You think you have PERMISSION TO GO INTO MY ROOM AND LOOK THROUGH MY STUFF?" Yelled Hermione. She couldn't believe what they were actually saying to her.  
  
"Well it was our old room and we thought you had nothing to hide." Said Parvatii as she looked at her nails. "I really need a manicure."  
  
"You Fucken Bitches." Said Hermione before she walked up to the girls. She was right in front of them. She turned her head and looked at Ginny she winked at her.  
  
'She's going to do something and I guess she wants me to pick up her stuff.' Thought Ginny. It was amazing how well they knew each other. Hermione looked at Lavender and Parvatii. They were looking at her like they were totally innocent. "You had no right." Said Hermione.  
  
"Like I said..." But before she could finish Hermione's fist and Parvatii's jaw met. She fell into a pile on the ground. Hermione delivered a quick kick to the stomach then moved on to Lavender. "You Should not have done that." Said Hermione. She kicked her once in the face and then one to the back.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Someone yelled. She turned around to see that Harry was the one speaking. "How could you do this?" He asked her. But before she could answer she saw that everyone else was coming out of the water. Fast.  
  
She picked up her Quidditch robes and made a mad dash for the castle. She didn't care what they thought. They never even cared how Lavender and Parvatii had violated her privacy.  
  
"STOP HERMIONE." She heard to voices call. Ron and Harry. They were a way behind her but they were catching up. She hurried up the stairs. She ran down the hall and turned the corner.  
  
"SMACK." She had run into something very hard. She opened her eyes to see that it was none other then Draco Malfoy. He had regained his balance but Hermione lay on her back on the floor. HE held out a hand to help her up. She took it and then looked around her. Around her lay all of the stuff the Gryffindors had on the beach.  
  
"So it was you." She said to Draco who had one of his normal smirks on. Before he could answer they both heard the sound of pounding feet. She looked at him with amused eyes.  
  
"Looks like your fan club is on the way." Stated Draco. Hermione bent over and once again picked up her Quidditch robes. She dusted them off. The footsteps were getting closer. Draco Grabbed Hermione's wrist and they took off.  
  
"DRACO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" They heard from behind them. It was from no doubt Ron. 'Who else would wish death upon, death upon, on Draco?' thought Hermione. They reached the stairs just as they were changing. From a moment it looked like Harry and Ron would catch them. But just as they were getting to the top it moved taking two very angry Gryffindors with it.  
  
"That.Was..Close" Hermione managed to say between breaths. Both had sunken against the walls and were trying to catch their breath.  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione. He looked her over. He took his chance to look at her since she was wearing nearly nothing. She had beautiful tanned skin. A long slick neck that only held one chain. 'Good so many girls where to much jewelry.' His eyes trailed to her chest. It was full, but not overpowering. They looked very firm but he couldn't really tell without feeling them. His eyes went lower. Her stomach was firm and toned. He eyes trailed across the front of her shorts. His mind wondered at what she could be hiding down there. He tore his eyes away from the site and looked at her legs. They were also toned and looked like they could go on for miles.  
  
"I guess you REALLY like what you see." Said Hermione as she looked at him. She couldn't see much since he had a robe over his clothes.  
  
"You know it," he said with a wink. She could feel the blush on her cheeks. Draco looked around. "The Slytherin Dorms are this way if you want to tag along." Hermione glared at him. She got up to follow him.  
  
"I am not tagging along." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I just want to see them. And I really can't go back to Gryffindor now can I?" she said.  
  
"I don't think that would be to great an idea at the moment." Said Draco and then held out his arm to her. "Oh so now you be a gentlemen. Typical." Said Hermione who took his arm.  
  
Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why would she have done such a thing?" Asked a very puzzled Oliver.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Malfoy put a spell on her? Or she has amnesia and can't remember who they are?" Said Fred. 'Why would she do such a thing?' he thought.  
  
Ginny was sitting in a chair by the fire listening to all of this. 'How dumb are they. They never pay any attention to her or anything. Stupid Gits.'  
  
"Hey Ginny you don't know anything do you?" Asked Neville who really was having a hard time with this. Not that anything was ever easy for him.  
  
"Why would I know anything about it?" she asked. If it was one thing Ginny could do it was to play the innocent-I'm-just Ginny part. She waited to hear a reply.  
  
"Sorry Ginny it's just we want to know why she did something like this. It just doesn't make sense." Said Harry. He ran a hand through his hair, which made it stand up even more since it wasn't dry yet.  
  
"Like you care." Muttered Ginny. "What was that Ginny?" asked Seamus. "I said Like Your Hair." 'Good save Ginny' She thought. Everyone started to laugh at Harry's hair. "Idiots."  
  
Back to H/D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They hadn't talked much on the way to Slytherin. She was to busy looking around trying to remember the way. It wasn't all too hard since she knew most of the castle by heat. Draco suddenly stopped right in front of a stonewall. She took this to be the entrance.  
  
"Dragon Hide" Said Draco to the Wall. Nothing to Hermione's eyes happened. She looked at Draco with a puzzled look.  
  
"Watch and learn little Girl." He said to her. She watched him walk to the wall and then walk right through it.  
  
'He just walked through the wall like a ghost.' Was her only thought. She took a deep breath and then followed him through.  
  
She stepped out of the other side. It was beautiful. Couches of Green and black were everywhere. It was almost three times the size of the of the Gryffindor Common room. She now noticed that the room had gone silent and a lot of people were staring at them. Hermione just smiled at them. Being in the spotlight didn't bug her anymore.  
  
"Hey Mina what you doing here?" she looked to see where the voice had some from. It was none other then Millicent of course. She looked at her friend. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue tank top.  
  
"Had a bit of a situation with my house. You got a shirt I could borrow cause as you can see I am lacking that piece of clothing." Hermione said as she spun around so she could really tell.  
  
"Yeah no problem, but I need to talk to both of you first." Millicent said. This kind of worried Hermione since Millicent was always happy and energetic.  
  
"Yeah okay but what is it." Said Draco as he looked at Millicent. He wanted to know what the problem was but he also wanted Hermione to himself right now.  
  
"We don't have a beater for tonight's game." Said Millicent. She looked like she was worried but she also had a little twinkle in her eye that told Hermione that she had a plan already.  
  
"What happened to Josh?" Asked Draco. It was very unlike josh to not play Quidditch. His dad was a Death Eater Draco knew that so it could have something to do with that.  
  
"His family moved to France on 'Business Reasons' so Josh was transferred to Beauxbaton." Said Millicent in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Well we need to find a replacement for him and soon. I have no one in mind do you?" Said Draco who knew that she had something up her sleeve. She always did.  
  
"Well now that you mention it I thought that Hermione could play for us." Both Hermione and Draco looked at her like she had gone nuts. They looked at each other then back at Millicent. 'There's got to be more she hasn't told us yet' thought Draco.  
  
"I would love to play for you but I am not from the Slytherin house unfortunately, so how could I play for you?" Said Hermione in one breath. 'I know she hasn't told us something.' Thought Hermione  
  
"Oh yes you can. All I need are three signatures and then we're set. That is if you want to play for us." Said Millicent. Hermione was just about to answer when something else made its self known.  
  
"Drakie What Is That Doing In Here?" Asked Pansy as she made her way over to Draco in what she must have thought was a sexy way. It looked more like she was a drunken hippo if anything. She finally made it over to Draco and wrapped herself around him.  
  
"Was this to make me jealous Drakie?" Asked Pansy in a purring voice. Draco looked at Hermione for help. She just started to laugh. Millicent tapped her on the shoulder and they headed to the girls dorm. Before Hermione started to climb the stairs she looked back at Pansy and Draco.  
  
"You were right Pansy it was just to make you jealous." Said Hermione. Pansy just looked at her and then smiled at Draco. "Have fun Pansy. Take your time. Millicent and I don't need Draco at ALL today." Hermione said with a huge grin on her face. She winked and then looked to Draco. He mouthed the words 'You're gonna pay' Hermione just turned and walked up the stairs to where Millicent was laughing so hard she was leaning on the wall for support. "That was really cruel." She stated between laughs.  
  
"I know but I really didn't want to start anything with Pansy at the moment and I thought that Draco wouldn't mind." She said. She looked right at Millicent. They stared at each other before they both broke out into laughter.  
  
"Okay lets see those papers." Said Hermione after laughing for a good 5 minutes. She followed Millicent to her dorm. She opened the door to let her in. It was awesome. The dorm didn't have a cold feeling but a warm and welcome feel. With its high ceiling and every bed was a four-poster with green and silver curtains. The sheets were all black. 'Everything is so much nicer then the Gryffindor house.' Thought Hermione as she continued to look around the room.  
  
"Okay give me a second to find where I left them and then we can get down to business." Millicent said before she started to rip the room apart trying to find a few sheets of paper. She looked for about 10 minutes.  
  
"Gotcha you little bugger." Cried Millicent as she held the paper high in the air like she had just found a whole lot of treasure.  
  
"Great. Now who do we need to sign so I can play?" asked Hermione as she sat on the bed waiting for Millicent to join her.  
  
"OK. We need yours of course, the head of both our houses and Draco's." Millicent said as she flipped through the paper as if she were looking for something that seemed to not be there.  
  
"So we need Draco, Snape and McGonagall. That shouldn't be too hard. I'll just tell it's for a research project." Said Hermione already planning the many ways she could get her to sign it.  
  
"I already got Snape's. Actually he seemed quite glad that it was you and it looked like he already knew that it was going to happen. Weird." Said Millicent as she held up the paper so that she could see that he had signed it.  
  
"I'll go see if Draco is finished with Pansy or if I can rip him away from her to get his autograph." Hermione said as she got off the bed and headed for the door.  
  
"I, for some odd reason don't think that will be a problem but that is just what I think. Who knows they could be having hot, wild sex a the moment." She didn't get a chance to finish. Hermione had picked up a few pillows and was now hurling them at Millicent at a fast rate.  
  
"I don't even want to picture that. Makes me want to vomit." Said Hermione as she acted like she was puking.  
  
"Oh before I leave can I have that shirt I asked for?" Hermione said as she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the ground.  
  
"Hold on your Highness. I have the Perfect one for you." She then headed into the walk-in closet and looked for the piece of clothing that she was talking about. She came out with a black halter-top that said "Ghetto Girl" across the front.  
  
"Very Nice." Said Hermione before she went into the bathroom across the hall from the Girls dorm room. 'Man they got everything in here' was her first thought and 'My dorm suck' was the second. She changed from her bathing suit top to the halter. She went back into Millicent's room after.  
  
"Lookin good Mina. Go knock him dead." Millicent cheered and pumped her fist in the air. "You know it." she said before she left the room in search of Draco. Hermione walked down the twisting stairs until they connected with the ones from the boys rooms. She was about to take another step when she felt herself being drawn to the stairs that lead to the boys rooms.  
  
'I'll just go see if I can find him up there.' She thought as she started up the stairs. When she got to the top she looked around. It wasn't too different from the Girls. The pictures were different and it seemed a lot darker. She could see of course but not into the shadows.  
  
She felt someone come up behind her. On instinct she turned and threw a punch at who ever it was. They caught her hand in mid air.  
  
"That was a very mean thing you did to me." Draco stated still not letting go of her hand. She couldn't help but giggle at this. His hair was a mess and he was a little redder then usual. His lips were a tad swollen but it wasn't that easy to notice.  
  
"Had fun did you? You should be thanking me for helping you catch such a rare beauty as Pansy." Hermione said while trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.  
  
"Okay that's it." Said Draco before he bent over and threw Hermione over his shoulder. He was holding her like she was a sack of potatoes. She was laughing to hard to give any resistance. Not that it would have mattered. He started down the Hallway.  
  
"Hey what do you think your doing Mister?" said Hermione as she tried to get free, but it was no use. Not that she really wanted to get free.  
  
"I have to give you my thank you personally or what kind of a gentlemen would I be if I didn't?" said Draco as he stopped in front of the door to his room.  
  
"I don't know if you are a gentlemen." Stated Hermione thoughtfully. Draco took his free hand and pinched her butt for that comment. He opened the door and walked in. Closing the door behind him. He then threw Hermione on the bed and climbed on top of her.  
  
"I asked again how could you do that to me?" asked Draco as he took both her wrist and pinned them above her head. This seemed familiar to both of them.  
  
"I thought that you and Pansy had a thing going on and I didn't want to deprive her of you pleasuring her in the most sexual ways." Said Hermione. She could feel the heat coming off his body. It wasn't too strong but she knew it was there.  
  
"Maybe your right. I should go find her right now and do that." He started to get off of her but she moved faster. She flipped him over so he was on his back and she was on top of him. She pinned his hands by his sides.  
  
"I was only joking. But I have to admit that the look on your face was priceless." She said. Her lips were so close to his face he could almost taste them  
  
"I was to but I still think that you owe me something since I had to kiss that bitch for about 10 minutes before I could get away." He looked at her with pleading eyes. Hermione thought of something.  
  
"You know you're right. I will give you something." She then looked around the room. She spotted what she was looking for on the nightstand next the bed. She reached across Draco and grabbed it. She was about to get up when she realized that her chest was right in his face. She got up really slowly. 'Wow. I know she is doing that on purpose' he thought.  
  
"Ornia Millan." Draco looked at Hermione. His hands flew up to above his head. He couldn't move them. She had spelled him with his own wand. That gave him an advantage. He knew that the spell wouldn't last that long, but he would play along for a while.  
  
"Now I think your gonna like this." Hermione reached her hands behind her back to the first of the two clasps that held the halter-top up. She undid it with ease. She knew he would get a good view since she was sitting on top of him. Draco looked at her wide-eyed. 'Is she really going to strip?' he was about to get his answer. Hermione's hands slowly made their way up to her neck. She undid the clasp and let the top fall.  
  
Draco looked at her. Her breast were beautiful. Just like he thought they would be, full and firm. He wished he could touch them. Torture her with sweet pleasure by his doing. He got his wish, he felt the spell wear off. He sat up and kissed her. It was a hungry kiss.  
  
He drove his tongue into her mouth. He felt a moan from her lips. He started to trail kisses along her neck. He nibbled on some areas. He felt her body heat rising against him. He moved down to her collar- bone. She ran her hands through his hair. He started to move lower. He looked up at Hermione.  
  
He put on his most wicked smile. He then grabbed her right breast and started to massage it. His mouth covered her other one. He smiled at her quick in take of air. He nibbled on her nipple did circles around it with his tongue. "Draco." She moaned. He did that same thing to the other one. They would have gone further if it hadn't been for....  
  
"Draco open the Door." Yelled someone from the outside. Hermione looked at Draco. A wicked thought came to mind.  
  
"Got another Mistress have you?" She questioned him. He glared at her. She picked up her long forgotten shirt and put it on. She was having a bit of trouble with the strings that did up in the back. She felt someone grab the strings from her hands. They pulled them tight to her body. Made her gasp a bit at the pain but sensation from it.  
  
"This isn't over Hermione. Far from it." Draco said into her ear. He then licked it and moved to the door. He did an unlocking spell that was one of the more complicated ones and opened it.  
  
In walked a boy that she knew to be in fifth year with Ginny. What his name was, she knew not. He was tall and tanned well built from what she could see and jet black hair. He was carrying someone. It was Ginny. She was unconscious.  
  
"MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?" Asked Hermione as she rushed over to her friend. She looked a bit ruffed up but not to bad. She looked at the boy that was holding her. He looked a lot worse then she did.  
  
"She was attacked by some of the Gryffindor girls. I came around the corner when I saw them so I rushed to help her." Said the boy.  
  
"Sean out her on the bed. She doesn't look half as bad as you do a the moment." He had to chuckle at the look his friend had given him. At that moment Ginny woke up.  
  
"Ginny what happened?" Asked Hermione as she moved to sit beside her friend. Ginny broke out into to tears.  
  
"It was horrible." Said Ginny through her tears. "They know Hermione. They know."  
  
AN: Cliffhanger. Not really. More to come soon. Sorry it took so long but we had computer trouble. Next Chapter Called: Quidditch and Parties. Coming out within this week. 


	10. Explanations With Black Outs

Chapter 10  
  
Explanations with Black Outs  
  
Hermione looked down on her friend in horror. 'How could they do this to her?' thought Hermione angrily.  
  
"Ginny what do they know?" She asked Ginny. She stopped crying and looked at Hermione through tear stained eyes.  
  
"That you had been hanging out with the Slytherin girls. I was looking for you when I over heard them talking. They were planning to get you back for the scene at the lake." Ginny looked Hermione in the eye and then smiled. Hermione looked at Ginny. Bruises were starting to take form on her face.  
  
"They put everlasting ink on your bed and don't open your trunk cause they loaded it with stink bombs." Ginny said 'Very juvenile' thought Hermione.  
  
"Back to the story I went up to them and told them to Fuck Off and that's when they jumped me. I don't remember much after that." Said Ginny.  
  
"Care to fill in the blanks?" Hermione said as she turned and looked at Sean. He had a few bruises on his face and had one hand on his right ribs.  
  
"I was on my way here when I turned a corner and saw what was happening. I knew that no one would have problem with me helping Ginny out so I did." He answered. He looked at Ginny who smiled up to him.  
  
"Thanks a lot Sean." Said Ginny. She looked at Hermione. Draco was standing behind her with his head on her shoulder and arms wrapped around her waist. 'At least Hermione has someone.' Thought Ginny sadly. She then looked at Sean.  
  
"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come." She looked at him thought fully. She didn't know him that well but she knew that they had many of the same classes together.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I just couldn't let a pretty girl like you get hurt." He said with a sly grin. Ginny blushed a deep red. "Enough sitting around I feel better and I DO NOT want to go to Pomfrey." Ginny said as she got out of the bed. She took the time now to look around the room. There were four beds and what seemed to be a closet and a private bathroom.  
  
"Whoa. These are way nicer than the ones in Gryffindor." Said Ginny as she continued to look around the room. She was puzzled to think as to why they were so much nicer then hers.  
  
"Well if you both are done admiring our room would you like to come down to the common room and meet some of the other people?" Asked Draco. He started to the door when Sean stopped him.  
  
"I don't think you want to go down." Sean stated. He had a really funny grin on his face as he turned and sat on what Ginny presumed to be his bed.  
  
"And why would I not want to go down there?" Draco asked. He looked at Hermione who seemed to be trying really hard not to laugh.  
  
"Draco go take a look in the mirror." Ginny told him. Draco gave her a quizzical look and then made his way to the bathroom. Meanwhile Sean looked at Ginny who looked at Hermione. They all headed for the door at a rapid pace.  
  
Draco made his way to the bathroom. He walked in and turned on the light. He headed straight to the mirror. "You're all dead." He yelled out the door. He had bright red lip-gloss all over his face. "I would have looked really dumb going down stairs with this on." He said to the mirror. He quickly washed it off and headed down stairs.  
  
He found Hermione sitting on a love seat by herself Ginny to her left on a larger couch sitting next to Sean and Millicent. Most of the 6th and 5th year Slytherins were sitting around them to.  
  
Draco plopped down on the love seat by Hermione. She flashed him one of those got-you-good smiles. He just smiled with his you'll-pay-for-that smile.  
  
"So Mina who taught you how to play Quidditch?" Asked Amy who sat on the floor against a couch across from Hermione. She looked at her with great anticipation in her eyes.  
  
"Well since I was involved with Viktor for a while he thought it would be fun to teach me. So it turned out that I wouldn't have had such a hard time flying had I had a better broom." She said and then continued on.  
  
"He trained me until I was better than him and then I went through about 3 more Quidditch players until I was better then all of them. It took a lot of work but over 2 years I got pretty since I trained everyday for about 4- 5 hours." She finished.  
  
"That's cool. I'm just glad that you're on our team now and not on the Gryffindor team." Said Natasha. She was perched on the edge of the couch next to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah me to. Oh I got those papers signed." Said Hermione. She looked at everyone and said.. "I am now an official member of the Slytherin Quidditch team." Cheers from the whole room could be heard.  
  
"What is all this noise?" Bellowed a voice from the entrance? Everyone turned to look at who the voice had come from. Hermione stiffened. She knew that voice to well to mistake it for anyone else.  
  
"Ah. Hermione and Virginia. What a surprise to see you here." Said Snape. But what surprised Ginny and Hermione was that he a) Used their first names and b) He didn't say it in his normal malicious tone of voice.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape." Said Hermione cautiously. She looked him right in the eye and didn't blink. It was a cold stare between them until Snape started to laugh.  
  
"Please Hermione I am not as mean as you think I am and since you are on our Quidditch team you need not to hate me." Said Snape after he had finished laughing.  
  
"But must admit that it is very nice to see that you are no longer under Mr. Potters wing." He added after Hermione stopped glaring at him and really looked at him.  
  
"Please don't talk about that prick around me. And it is a honor to play for the Slytherin Quidditch team." Hermione said to Snape with a genuine smile.  
  
Snape then turned to leave but when he got to the porthole he turned around to address her one more time. "I must also say well done with your joke to the males of your house Hermione and Virginia. It was a brilliant plan." Hermione only responded by saying.  
  
"That is a great compliment coming from you Professor." He then left the common room. Hermione had by then un-stiffened a bit. She felt a hand on her back and she immediately relaxed.  
  
"He isn't that bad you know." Draco said to her. He knew how most of the Gryffindors felt about Snape and that he hadn't been very nice to Hermione because of her house placement.  
  
"I know. But I have been a Gryffindor for 5 years so it will take some time to get used to." She said as she looked at him. She looked beyond him to the clock. It read 9:00.  
  
"Whoa. We gotta get going Ginny. Millicent, Natasha and Amy come with me. You know what for." Hermione said as she put on one of her devilish smiles.  
  
"What about the Gryffindors? How are we going to get passed them? And what are we going to do about the traps set up?" Ginny said all this very quickly. Hermione looked at her friend. 'She really does care about me. She is a great friend.'  
  
"I don't know. Go with the flow I guess." Hermione sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. She knew what she had to get but she didn't know how to get it.  
  
"Since that will never work. Come with me." Draco said as he started up to his room again. They all followed him up. He went to the bottom of his bed and opened a large trunk. He started to rummage through it. He pulled out a wad of cloth and a little silver ball.  
  
"What are those?" Hermione asked Draco as she looked closely at the items in his hands. She didn't know what they were but she knew that he had something up he sleeve. He always seemed to.  
  
"I thought that you would recognize this since Potter has a very old one." Said Draco as he held up the wad of clothing so it fell to the floor taking the shape of a cloak.  
  
"An Invisibility Cloak!" Said a very astonished Hermione. She new that there was more than one of them but she never thought that someone else at Hogwarts would have. Suddenly a thought came to her.  
  
"How did you know that Potter has one?" She asked. She knew that Harry and Ron had told her to keep it quiet and to not tell a living soul. The one that Draco held was a little different from the one that Harry had.  
  
"That is where this comes in handy." He said holding up the little silver ball to her eye level. "It glows red when danger is near to the person that is holding it and it turns purple when another invisibility cloak is near." Draco said as he started to pass the ball between his two hands.  
  
"But how did you know that it was Potter and no one else in the school?" Asked Ginny who was still in awe that someone else had an invisibility cloak other then Harry.  
  
"That is the other great thing about this little ball." He said holding it up once more. "When it glows the name of the person or persons will show up on it. I happened to carry this one night in first year when Harry found that mirror. I was under my cloak so he has no idea that I know he has one." Draco finished off and threw the cloak over his shoulder.  
  
"You're a sneaky little shit aren't you?" Hermione asked. She put on a huge smirk as she said this. Draco whipped his head towards her. "Yes. Yes I am." Draco responded by sticking his chin into the air.  
  
"Draco why does your cloak look different from the one that Potter has?" Hermione questioned him.  
  
"Because mine is a lot better." Draco told her as if he were talking to a 3 year old. "It can fit any amount of people in it and no one can hear the noise inside if they are not under the cloak." Draco said lightly.  
  
"Okay so what are we going to do with those?" Ginny asked. She was really curious to see what was going to happen.  
  
"We use this to sneak into the dorm at around 8. You get what you need and disarm the traps set for you. Me and Sean are going to leave our own little surprises for the male population of Gryffindor. Right Draco?" Sean said. He had a very cocky grin on his face. He was looking at Ginny the whole time he said this. She smiled up to him.  
  
"Okay lets go love birds." Hermione yelled to them when she saw the way they were looking at each other. 'I have to say that Ginny doesn't have bad taste in men at all.'  
  
Both Sean and Ginny blushed at this point. 'Maybe I won't be alone after all' thought Ginny. She liked Sean. She knew that. He was good-looking and very nice to. But she would still be on her guard because, hey, she just met the guy.  
  
"We have a Quidditch game to go win. This will have to wait till after. As much as I love practical jokes, I like kicking their butts at Quidditch even more." Millicent said while making very large hand gestures to make her point.  
  
"You are so right. Lets get ready to play!!" Cried Amy. She was standing at the door. She pumped her fist in the air and then turned around. Stuck her noise in the air and headed down stairs.  
  
"I have to agree with her. I only have a few hours left to get these papers signed and then to get the stuff that I will need." Hermione said as though she were read from an invisible list. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Professor!" Hermione called to the teacher who was just about to turn a corner.  
  
"Yes, what would you like Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall answered Hermione with a genuine smile on her face.  
  
"I was wondering if you could sign this please. It's so I can do something to help improve myself." Hermione stated. She may be a lot more out going but she still hated to lie to teachers. It was the truth but not the whole truth.  
  
"Sure. Anything to help my top student." She handed the paper to Professor McGonagall. She magically conjured up a Quill with ink on it already.  
  
"Here you go Miss Granger." She said as she handed her back the paper.  
  
"Thank you Professor." She answered as she turned and headed back to the Slytherin dorms. She looked over the paper to make sure that everything was in order. Everyone's signature was there but Draco's.  
  
"Shit. Forgot to get that from him." She turned a corner that lead down a flight of stairs. As soon as she touched the first step everything around her went dark. 


	11. Hermione's History

Chapter 11  
  
Hermione's History  
  
She looked around her. You couldn't see a thing. She was starting to get scared. She didn't like not knowing where she was. She didn't like not being in control of the situation.  
  
"Hello. Is anyone there?" She yelled out to the Darkness. She heard a sound. It sounded like the scraping of metal.  
  
"We are here." A soft voice answered. It was obvious that it was a female. She sounded around 25 maybe older.  
  
"Who are you?" She questioned. All of a sudden, a bright light appeared. She could see she was in a throne room. 4 golden chairs with high backs were at the front of the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She was shocked to see that before her sat. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Slanzar Slytherin.  
  
"We are your Great-Great-Grandparents." answered Rowena. She had a warm smile on her face. Hermione new she liked this woman already. Suddenly what she had said sunk in.  
  
"How is that possible?" Hermione said as she tried to figure out what the hell was happening. One minute she was on her way to the Slytherin Common Room and next she was standing in front the four founders of Hogwarts.  
  
"Well the books don't tell you who each of us married." Godric said with a huge grin on his face as he looked over and Helga Hufflepuff.  
  
"Yes. So you never knew that each of us married one and the other." It was Slanzar Slytherin's turn to talk. Hermione shivered at hearing his voice. All of the stories she had heard about him. All of the bad tales of him, all came back to her after hearing him.  
  
"Why do you fear me so? I am one of your family, am I not?" Slanzar asked her with a calm soft voice.  
  
"I only fear what I know of you from the books I have read and the tales that I have heard." Hermione answered honestly. She was expecting him to get angry at her or something. But nothing happened.  
  
"Well we have a lot to tell you and some you will understand and some you have to wait to understand." Helga answered.  
  
"First thing you should know is that you are from the oldest Wizarding family in all of the world. Your roots go right back to Merlin." Hermione gasped at this. There was no way that she could be related to the most famous wizard in both worlds.  
  
"Now to the good stuff." Hermione turned her gaze to Godric Gryffindor. He looked right into Hermione's eyes. She saw love and knowledge in his eyes.  
  
"You are not an ordinary witch as you might know. But you haven't even scraped the tip of your powers yet. For you are a Neudida Animagus." She looked at him with a quizzical look.  
  
"What is that?" Hermione asked him. She had never heard of it in any of her books. 'Wonder what the hell that is.' She thought to herself.  
  
"It means that you can turn into any animal that you wish to." Hermione just stared at them unblinking. She stayed like that for about5 minutes until she snapped out of it.  
  
"Now how would I go about doing that?" Hermione asked. A wide grin spread across all of their faces. She smiled to.  
  
"Just think about the animal of your choice. How it moves what it looks like and what it feels. Then you should turn into it. With practice you won't have to think and you will just become it." Said Rowena.  
  
"Okay lets try this." Hermione said with a new fire in her eyes. She thought of her favorite animal. A Dragon. She did what she was told and thought of the things she was told to.  
  
She started to feel different. She felt herself stretching. Her muscles twisting and changing shape. But what surprised her the most was that it didn't hurt one bit. As soon as this feeling came it was gone.  
  
"Wonderful. Never in my life have I seen or heard of an amateur being able to do it so quickly." Said Godric Gryffindor. Hermione looked down at herself. 'Holy Shit' She thought. She has changed into a silver and blue Dragon. 'I look just like Norbert.' Hermione thought back to Hagrid's Dragon from first year.  
  
"To change back just think of you former self." Helga said to her. She was also very impressed with the out come of Hermione's transformation.  
  
"Okay then." She said as she did the same thing that she had done when she was changing into a Dragon. But this time the feeling was so quick she barley even felt it. It was gone I the blink of an eye. She looked down. She was back to herself again.  
  
"Since you have that under control I think we can move on to the hard stuff." Hermione looked at him. 'How much more is there about me that I don't know?' Wondered Hermione.  
  
"One of the traits you also posses is being able to do wandless magic. Basically you will only need to use your wand for very large spells that require a lot of energy or if you don't want someone to know that you can do wandless magic." Rowena finished telling her. Hermione thought about this. She looked at Slanzar and then a thought hit her.  
  
"Do you know that you have just given the best news ever. You don't know how much fun I can have with this." She said. Her mind went immediately to all of the tricks she could play and how much fun she could have playing jokes on the teachers.  
  
"She is your Great-Great-Grand Daughter for sure Slanzar." Said Rowena to her husband. He in turn looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Why would you say that Rowena. Sure she has my good looks and all but I see no need to bring that up." Slanzar said as a grin spread across his face. Hermione was shocked. Never in her life would she have thought that a) she would meet Slanzar Slytherin and b) He would be cracking jokes.  
  
"Okay back to the point. We put a spell on you so you wouldn't be able to use this power. We did this so you wouldn't be scared and sent to the ministry for testing." Slanzar said. He knew that this trait had come from him and his bloodline. He knew that she was to be the most powerful Witch of all time. It would make her children powerful to. Especially if she married a powerful Wizard.  
  
"So are you going to remove the spell or will that have to wait until I am older or wiser or something like that?" Questioned Hermione. She thought it wonderful that she had all of these talents that know one knew about.  
  
"Yes we will be removing the spell. Right now in fact." She looked at him with excitement in her eyes. This would be so great. After all of this she would be able to rule all of Hogwarts in her own way. (AN: Not in the "I want to conquer the world" way.)  
  
"Oh she is defiantly your Great-Great-Grand Daughter Slanzar." Rowena said again. He looked at her, then a smile spread across his lips. He had a sparkle in his eyes that you couldn't miss.  
  
"I know that. The spell hasn't even been removed and already she is planning on taking over all of Hogwarts!" Slanzar said with a grin that was too big for his face.  
  
"Well can you blame a girl? This is way better then anything I have ever found out about myself!" Hermione said as she looked at each one of her family members.  
  
"Even better then Mr. Malfoy himself? Now for that I am surprised." Exclaimed Rowena. Hermione felt herself blush. She was wondering how much they knew about her relationship with Draco. The whole situation was embarrassing.  
  
"No. I can't say that it is but, how do you know all about that? Oh wait. Never mind. You can probably see everything that goes on in this school anyways." Finished Hermione. Then a thought occurred to her.  
  
"Hermione it is time for you to go. But more of your powers will be show to you soon so be ready." They all told her. With a flash of light Hermione was back on the stair case  
  
"That was to cool." She said before she sped off to the Slytherin common room to tell Draco what had happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long but my family went on a trip so I had no time to write! R&R 


	12. The Quidditch Game Part I

Chapter 12  
  
The Quidditch Game Part I  
  
As Hermione walked down the corridor to the Slytherin Common room she thought about all the new tricks she had learned. 'Those will definitely come in handy, but I forget what I wanted to ask them.' She thought.  
  
"I wonder what Draco is going to think." She said out loud to herself.  
  
"Why don't you ask him and find out?" Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. She hadn't even realized that someone was following her.  
  
"I'll tell you once we get to you room. To many wandering ears around here." Hermione said as she eyed all of the pictures around them that were busy doing other things, which meant that they were listening closely.  
  
"Alright then, shall we?" He said going into a deep mock bow. "Will the lady allow me the pleasure of escorting her to the Slytherin Common room?" Hermione tried not to laugh but was failing miserably.  
  
"Of course you may kind Sir." Hermione replied him and going into a deep curtsy. Her body was shaking with laughter as she tried to repress it.  
  
"You look like you're about to explode so just let it out." Draco said in a serious tone. So she did she laughed at his attempt to chivalry. Draco couldn't stop a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.  
  
"If you're about done." He said this looking at his watch. "We might want to head to the Common room so you con tell me this news of yours." Hermione looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." She looked around her at all of the paintings. 'If you ever need a rumour to get around Hogwarts in lightning speed then say it in front of the paintings.' Hermione thought. 'That may come in handy.'  
  
She linked her arms with Draco and they both headed down to the Common room together. On the way down the talked about how they were going to get the stuff Hermione needed from her room with out being detected by the other Gryffindors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hermione and Draco wasted no time once they got to the Common room; they said their hellos and headed right up to his room. Draco opened up the door and stepped in. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
He and Hermione had walked in on Ginny and Sean in the middle of what looked to be a very heated make-out session. Sean had Ginny pinned to the wall and her hands were running all over his back and in his hair.  
  
"OH MY GOD! MY VIRGIN EYES HAVE BEEN TAINTED!" Hermione screeched at the top of her lungs. Covering her eyes in mock shock. Ginny and Sean pulled their faces away from each other, but they didn't move from their position on the wall.  
  
"Virgin eyes my ass. You've probably done more X-rated things in front of a MIRROR!" Ginny finished happy with the reaction that she had gotten from Hermione. She had this deer caught in the headlights look plastered to her face.  
  
Hermione was stunned at the words that came out of Ginny's mouth. She looked at Draco who was desperately trying to hold in is laughter. A huge grin broke across her face. "Am I that obvious?"  
  
It was Draco's turn to look like a deer in the headlights. He turned to Hermione. She looked back at him and in true Draco fashion, raised her eyebrow at him. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing.  
  
"Don't worry Draco I was only kidding." Draco looked relieved. He let out the air he was unconsciously holding.  
  
"Never in front of a mirror." Draco's head whipped up. He stared at her with shock written all over his face. His face changed to one of amusement.  
  
"With the way you act, I'm totally shocked to hear that you haven't." Draco stated calmly. Hermione was about to reply when Ginny cut her off.  
  
"Is there a reason that you two are her or did you just come up hear to create your on X-rated scenes?" Hermione smiled and couldn't wait to tell them.  
  
She opened her mouth then thought it over again and decided that she would wait a little longer to tell them.  
  
"I just thought I'd let you know that I've got all the plans set for tonight." Draco looked to Hermione he knew that there was something else that he wasn't telling them. He'd have to wait until he got her alone to question her about it.  
  
"Well that's good. Now don't we have a Quidditch game to get to?" Sean also could tell that she was hiding something but it wasn't his place to say anything.  
  
"Yeah, we should head down to the field now. Can't let those Gryffindors get there before us." Hermione nodded. She went to Draco's bed where she had left her robes. Both of the guys went to their huge walk in closet and pulled out their own.  
  
"Well let's get to it then." Ginny lead the way out of the room. Both of the girls were very surprised to see that all of Slytherin had gathered in the common room.  
  
"Why is everyone here?" Hermione looked around. Normally on the day of the Quidditch match all of Gryffindor would go down when ever they felt like it. This was way different.  
  
"We always meet before a Quidditch match. It's like tradition." Draco knew that they were the only house that did this so it didn't surprise him that it was usual to Hermione.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for let's go kick some Gryffindor BUTT!" The room erupted in cheers and hoots. Ginny was feeling a little alone since Hermione, Draco and Sean would all be playing Quidditch.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Ginny whirled around to see some of the girls from her year waving her over. "Good Luck Guys!" Ginny yelled over the noise. Sean blew her a kiss as he headed for the door and Hermione and Draco waved goodbye.  
  
Ginny made her way over to the girls that had called to her just moments before. She was very surprised at the greeting she got.  
  
"Hey Ginny, I'm Lisa and these are my friends Julia and Melissa." The three girls all had brown hair, but each of them had a different colour streaking. One had Blue, another had Pink and the last one had bright orange.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Ginny shook hands with all of them. They were very different here then they were in class. In class they were rude and obnoxious, but here they were very friendly. Apparently it was all of the 5th years and downs job to put Ginny right in the middle of them so that none of the Gryffindors would be able to get to her during the game if they tried.  
  
Hermione was starting to get a little nervous. It must have shown on her face because Draco started to reassure her.  
  
"You're going to be fine. Besides you're a beater, just aim the Bloodgers at the ones you hate the most." This brought a smile to Hermione's lips.  
  
"You always know how to make me feel better don't you?" Hermione questioned him with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Cause I'm the ideal boyfriend for any girl!" Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'Something's never change.' Hermione thought.  
  
'And something's do.' Draco's voice echoed through her head. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked at Draco who was looking at her with one eyebrow raised. (AN: When these are used it's them talking mentally) Draco's voice rang through her head again.  
  
I Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. Draco just looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and continued walking toward the pitch. Draco smiled at Hermione.   
  
Slytherin reached the pitch before any of the Gryffindors did. She was glad of this because she knew that there was going to be a riot when they saw that she was playing for Slytherin.  
  
"Don't worry Mina we'll protect you." Hermione gave Millicent a playful dirty look. "Who ever said that I needed your protection?" She crossed her arms over her chest with Draco's signature smirk on.  
  
"Would you please get your own facial expressions!" Draco cried form behind Hermione. He didn't really mind her using them, he just liked to bug her. She was becoming more like him everyday. Or more like her true self he should say.  
  
"But they look so much better on me!" Hermione countered. Draco opened his mouth to reply but Millicent cut him off.  
  
"Look we're here." Draco hadn't noticed that they had made it to the pitch. "See you in a few." He said to Hermione then turned and went into the Guys dressing room.  
  
Hermione followed the other girls into the dressing room. They didn't do much talking because they were all focused on the upcoming match. This one would have a lot more fire then the other's because Hermione was now on the team.  
  
Each of the girls in their own way made a silent promise that they would defend their friend in anyway they could.  
  
Hermione went to the closet to get her broom, only to find that a SliverLighting had replaced it. 'That can't be mine.' Hermione let her eyes wander across the broom.  
  
They stopped on a note tied to the shaft of the broom. She picked it up and read it. Thought you should have one of the best brooms, since you're my girl. Luv Draco P.S. I had them put your name on it.  
  
Hermione looked back to the shaft to see 'Hermione' written in sliver lettering. She squealed in delight. These were the best brooms on the market and would be for a long time.  
  
Millicent came up behind her. "Girls check this out. Draco bought Hermione a SliverLighting." The girls gathered round to admire the broom. "He has one just like it you know. Their great for free falling."  
  
"You know I never showed Draco that I could free fall." A smile came to her lips. 'Must have forgotten about it.' Hermione grabbed the broom from the closet. It wasn't very heavy and the grips fit perfectly into her hands.  
  
"Ready to Rock and Roll?" Millicent broke Hermione out of her thoughts. 'It's now or never.' She followed the girls to that wooden shack thing that the players fly out of.  
  
Draco turned and addressed the team. "Okay we're stronger today because we have Hermione on the team." Draco sent her a wink. "But we are going to have to a lot more careful because of it." The whole team nodded.  
  
"AND HERE COMES SLYTHERIN!" The wooden gate opened before them. Hermione took a deep breath and then mounted her broom. This was it. She took off out on to the pitch. No one seemed to notice. Only Slytherin was watching them do warm up laps. Everyone else was waiting for Gryffindor to come out.  
  
"AND NOW THE GREAT GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione just shook her head. Since it was always a Gryffindor doing the play-by-play it didn't surprise her that they would get a grander introduction.  
  
"ALL PLAYERS TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!" Madame Hooch called over the noise of the crowd. Hermione flew down to her position.  
  
"HERMIONE?" She looked up to see Ron staring at her flabbergasted. She just looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Yes Ron?" She replied calmly. He turned bright red as he tried to make sense of the whole matter. Ron looked to Madame Hooch for some help on the matter.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?" When Draco had come to her with the papers she had been very surprised to say the least. Hermione had never been a good flyer, but Draco had explained the whole situation to her. In the end she was very happy that Hermione was playing for someone. Even if it was Slytherin.  
  
"Madame Hooch Hermione can't play for Slytherin. She's in Gryffindor." Harry had finally snapped out of the trance he was in. He couldn't believe his eyes!! Prof. McGonagall along with Prof. Snape were now heading to the center of the field.  
  
"I'm surprised that you even noticed." For the first time that Hermione had gotten in a argument at Hogwarts she didn't feel alone.  
  
The entire Slytherin team was beside her. All of them yelling insults and defending Hermione. She had never felt like this at all when she was in Gryffindor. She promised that she wouldn't let them down.  
  
"Hermione what on earth are you doing?" Prof. McGonagall was utterly shocked to see that her favourite student was not only dressed in Slytherin clothes, but also justifying her playing for them.  
  
"I'm positive that I'm trying to play Quidditch." Hermione still thought highly of McGonagall but she could be quite daft at sometimes.  
  
"Minerva I believe that all the papers are in order." He glanced at Madame Hooch who nodded to him. "Then there is nothing more to be said." With that he walked off the field.  
  
McGonagall sent a confused glance to Hermione before she followed Snape's lead. Hermione was no longer nervous since she had thought the Gryffindors would put up a bigger fight for her but they just shrugged it off thinking that she still couldn't even fly.  
  
I Hermione sent her thoughts to Draco.  
  
Draco was disappointed that they hadn't put up that big of a fight. It made him even more angry then if they had put up a fight.  
  
Hermione went to her starting position and got ready for the release of the quaffle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AN: Sorry it took so long but I really didn't have time and I hit a bit of a writers block. The next chapter will be up within 2 weeks maybe later because I have exams soon. R&R Luv Raynacch 


	13. Quidditch Part II and Wall Running

Chapter 13  
  
Quidditch Part II and Wall Running  
  
Hermione flew across the field and batted a bludger away from Millicent. She watched as it soared across the field at almost hit Ron, who started cursing at her but stopped when Madam Hooch gave him a warning.  
  
"Hermione see if you can get Seamus away from the side of the lower ring." Amy yelled to her. Hermione nodded her head and went looking for the closest bludger. It just so happened that one was headed right for her. 'Perfect' she thought.  
  
Hermione took aim and hit it with all of her strength. Seamus never saw it coming. It hit him directly in the side and knocked him off his broom. He hit the ground with a hard 'thud'. Right after Seamus had been hit Slytherin had made their move scoring another 10 points.  
  
BOOING could be heard from the Gryffindor side while mad cheering came from the Slytherins. Hermione smiled proudly at Harry who was sending her death glares from across the field.  
  
"Nice one Hermione. Poor bloke didn't even see it coming." Goyle told her. He was sitting on his broom right next to her, he was her beater partner. They were waiting for them to finish getting Seamus off the field. "Thanks. I wasn't sure it was going to make it all the way down there." Hermione said as she watched them carry Seamus off the field on a stretcher. She felt a pang of guilt since Seamus had always been nice to her, then she remember that she was playing Quidditch and got over it.  
  
The game started again but this time the whole Gryffindor team was gearing for Hermione. They sent every bludger her way, they would kick and push her every time that Madam Hooch wasn't looking. Hermione was fine with the bludgers since if they were aimed at her then they weren't in the way of her teammates  
  
And in a sense they just kept feeding her more ammunition. It was working well for a while they would hit the bludger to her, she'd send it back, but now her arm was starting to get tried. It seemed that Goyle had read her thoughts her flew down beside her and hit the on coming bludger just missing Harry.  
  
"Couldn't let you have all the fun now could I?" He said to her with a smirk. She smiled back and said "Thanks I was starting to wonder when you'd get bored."  
  
Just then Hermione saw Draco make a mad dive for the ground. She was so busy watching Draco that she forgot about the bludgers.  
  
'CRACK' Hermione's head whipped to the side in time to see that Goyle had broken his beater hitting a bludger that would have killed Hermione. Goyle turned to Hermione. He was cradling his right arm.  
  
"You okay Hermione?" Goyle asked. His face was contorted with pain. "Yeah thanks. You saved my ass." Hermione heard loud cheering and booing again. 'Wonder what happened now.' She turned around to see Draco in the middle of the field waving around the little golden ball in the air. They had won.  
  
'Told you we could do it.' Draco spoke across her mind. He looked like a six year-old on Christmas morning, huge grin and all.  
  
'I must be you secret weapon.' She told him as she sent him a wicked smile. She then remembered about Goyle and his arm. 'I think that Goyle hurt his arm pretty bad when he blocked that last bludger, so I'm going to make sure that he's okay.' Hermione waited till Draco gave her a nod and then went to where Goyle was sitting on the sidelines.  
  
"Hey Goyle let me have a look at that arm?" It was more of an order then a request but Goyle didn't mind. He thought it was kinda nice.  
  
"Yeah. I think it may be broken but I anit to sure." Goyle said. Hermione picked his arm into her hands and began to examine it. It was broken, that was for sure, but it was also fractured in 2 other places. She knew she could help him and she owed him that at least.  
  
"I can fix your arm for you better then Pomfrey can but your going to have to trust me, okay?" Hermione waited for Goyle's response. She didn't have to wait to long.  
  
"You got it Mione." Goyle said and gave Hermione a smile. Of course he would trust the smartest girl in school, he wasn't that dumb.  
  
"Great. Now go get change and I'll meet you in the common room in about 2 hours." Hermione saw the look on Goyle's face, he looked oddly confused.  
  
"I need the time to get what I need from my dorm and it might take a while since I have to get passed all of the Gryffindors." Goyle nodded at Hermione then headed into the boys change room. As a second thought Hermione called out to him.  
  
"Goyle tell Draco and Sean to meet me in their dorm in 15 minutes." Hermione laughed as Goyle saluted her and continued on his way to the change room.  
  
Hermione made her way to the female change only to stop on the outside when she heard her name being mentioned.  
  
"Hermione has no right to be playing for them. She cost US THE GAME!!" Hermione could her Alyson yelling from just outside of the door.  
  
Hermione had to hold back a snicker as she entered the change room. "I have the right to do what ever I want." All the chatter stopped as Hermione made her entrance.  
  
"WELL IF IT ISN'T MISS TRAITOR HERSELF!" Yelled Alyson. She was totally peeved that they had lost to Slytherin and that the book-nook had taken her place as best Quidditch player all in one day.  
  
"Keep your voice down you sound more like an idiot then you all ready are!" Hermione was prepared for the fight she knew was about to come, she just hoped that it didn't last to long. She had more important things to do.  
  
"Well at least I know where my loyalties lye!" Alyson said to her.  
  
"Well you may know where your loyalties, but I know where the loyalty of my house are!" Hermione said. Alyson just gave Hermione a dumbfounded look.  
  
"What do you mean? Gryffindor has always stuck behind you! When Malfoy was making your life a living hell who stood behind you?" Alyson said as she threw all her things into her locker.  
  
"You're right they did stand behind me. HIDING!! All you ever said was 'leave her alone' or 'sod off Malfoy', not once where you fight with me or putting yourselves on the line for me!!" Hermione watched as Alyson and the rest of the team said nothing. There was nothing that they could say.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now stay out of my way." Hermione brushed past them and into the Slytherin side of the lockers.  
  
Amy was sitting on one of the benches tying her boots. "Hey Mina. Heard you giving them hell nice job. I would've jumped in but I thought you didn't need me." Hermione was so relieved that someone had her back but also was waiting to jump in and aid her at a moments notice.  
  
"That's good to know. Thanks." Hermione went to her locker, grabbed her stuff and got changed. She had a lot to do tonight and very little time, so she had better get a move on she thought.  
  
Hermione found herself running full speed to get to Draco's dorm. She was running 5 minutes late because of her little encounter in the dressing room.  
  
She was so pre-occupied with her thoughts that she forgot to say the password has she head right to the wall/door the Slytherin common room.  
  
'WHAM'. Hermione had run right into the wall at full speed. She rebounded right on her back with a dull 'thud'. "That hurt like hell." Hermione said out loud.  
  
"Well it looked like it did from here Ms. Granger." Hermione turned her head to the side slowly as to not agitate the headache that she already had.  
  
"It was way worse then it looked Professor Snape." Hermione wasn't planning on moving until the next century, her head was pounding and her ass was killing her as well.  
  
Snape was having a hell of a time holding in his laughter. He had been on the way to the common room when he had Hermione run full blast into the wall without say the password. He decided to take pity on her, since she had played exceptionally well today.  
  
"Ms. Granger would you like some help?" Snape waited as Hermione slowly turned her head back to him. She wasn't going to rush any movement at the moment.  
  
"Only if you can get what feels like a hammer to stop hammering my head." Hermione said as Snape walked toward her pulling out a small vile.  
  
"That I can do." He popped the cork out of the vile and held it to her lips. "Drink this and tell me what color you see." Hermione nodded to the best of her ability. Snape poured the potion into her mouth.  
  
Hermione felt her eyes get heavy until they finally closed. She waited as she felt the potion course through her veins. Then she saw the color yellow.  
  
"I see yellow." Hermione felt the pain leave and her vision clear. She felt as if the potion had given her a sudden burst of energy. She snapped her eyes opened but shut them again as she was greeted with a painful dose of light to her eyes.  
  
"Careful Ms. Granger. Give your eyes sometime to adjust." Snape said. 'Yellow? I have never heard of someone seeing yellow. I must consult the book.' Snape thought as he waited for Hermione to be fit enough to continue on to what ever she needed to do.  
  
Hermione opened her yes slowly this time. She was still on the floor in front of the wall that leads to the Slytherin common room. Snape was hovering over her, making sure that she was alright. This still surprised her still because she wasn't used too dealing with a caring Snape.  
  
"Feeling better Ms. Granger?" Snape asked Hermione. She sat up and checked herself out. She had no other injuries besides the minor ones that she had gotten during the Quidditch game.  
  
"Yes I'm fine now Professor. Thank you for your help." She said as she got up. She noticed that Snape was still looking at her oddly.  
  
"Is there something else Professor?" She asked him. Snape seemed to snap out of the daze he was in and then looked at Hermione.  
  
"Yes, but are you sure that you saw the color yellow?" Snape had to be sure that she had told him the right color or she could send him on a wild goose chase for something that didn't even exist.  
  
"Yes I'm 100% positive that it was yellow." Hermione said. She thought that his question was a little bit odd, but this was Snape and he seemed full of surprises lately.  
  
"Well then on your way Ms. Granger." Snape said then as a second thought added. "Oh and try not to run into anymore walls. It's not good for your health." Snape said then continued on his way.  
  
Hermione shook her head and laughed. She was not planning on running into any more walls. It hurt too much. She walked up to the wall again and laughed again at how funny she must have looked to have just run full speed into a concrete wall.  
  
"Dragons Hide." Hermione said and then carefully walked through the wall, not taking any more chances that may cause her to repeat her earlier encounter.  
  
Once she was through the wall with no problems she dashed her way to Draco's, being careful yet again not to run into anything. She pushed open the door and walked in.  
  
"Well look who decided to show up!" Draco said as he got up from his position on the bed.  
  
AN: Sorry it took me so long but I just didn't feel like writing for a long time so I just stopped, but fear not. I have found new encouragement to write! I hope that you enjoyed this and the next chapter will be up in less then 2 weeks I promise!! If you're interested check out the new fic I started on Troy. Keep the Reviews coming. It's what guilts me into getting the chapters out faster!!  
  
Luv Raynacch XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 


End file.
